PRNS: Shadow Storm!
by harrypotterseriesrocks
Summary: Tiffany Oliver never knew her father and now is living with her Uncle Jason in Blue Bay Harbor. What happens once she moves her ninja academy gets attacked. Will she get put into the life of a ranger? rated T. Use to be PRNS: Snow Storm but changed it
1. Moving to Blue Bay Harbor

**Character Profile**

**Name: Tiffany Elizabeth Oliver **

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5 feet 4 inches

**Weight: **110 pounds

**Hair: **Brown hair that is a little longer then her shoulders

**Eyes: **Brown

**Sports/Hobbies**: Mainly Soccer and Martial Arts but have done others (find out more in story)

**Places Lived: **Florida, New Jersey, Angel Grove California

**Family: **Her mom is Kim Hart and her father is Tommy Oliver but he doesn't know she exists and she only found out about him about a year ago.

**Important info**: Tiffany went to the Shadow Ninja Academy in Angel Grove but not many people know about it and only a few people train there. No one knew Tiffany went there. She joined right after the accident. She did it to help her cope better.

**Other info**: Kim died in a car accident that she and Tiffany were in so Tiffany now lives with Jason Lee Scott who she calls Uncle Jason. Jason has been trying to find Tommy for about a year now but no luck. Also, Tiffany doesn't know anything about her parents or Jason being Power Rangers.

"Uncle Jason, please tell me again why we are moving from Angel Grove to Blue Bay Harbor?" 16 year old Tiffany Elizabeth Oliver asked. The 16 year old was wearing a black lose fitting long sleeved shirt with jeans and black converse.

"Well since the… car accident a year ago you been a little different so I thought starting new might be better for you. Also, I thought I could check to make sure that Tommy isn't here as well because there could be a chance he is here." Said Jason Lee Scott while driving the Red SUV. He may not be a power ranger anymore but he still will always like the color red.

"You mean the Tommy that is my dad and has been missing for about a year or two now? I don't know why you're bothering to try and find someone who seemed to fall of the face of the earth when the island he was working on exploded. Also, in Angel Grove my soccer team is there and I'm not going to have a youth center here to train my martial arts!" said Tiffany

"First of all, I know you quit the soccer team around the time you were released from the hospital. Second, you hardly have been at the youth center the past year because Ernie has asked where you have been. Finally, you know that I'm doing this for your mother. She has kept you a secret from Tommy ever since you were born and asked for me not to tell him but her last wish before she…. died was for me to find him and tell him the truth and how sorry she is. Now this discussion is over and I don't want to hear any more of it." replied Jason. Kim's death had taken a toll on him. She was like a little sister to him and to have her die was heart breaking. He thought he lost both Kim and Tiffany when he heard about the accident but luckily Tiffany only had a couple of cuts and bruises plus a small concussion.

"Whatever." mumbled an angry Tiffany.

'I only quit soccer and stop going to the youth center because I started at the Shadow Ninja Academy. But now it seems I did it for nothing since we moved and I can't go back and forth between here and there. I was going to graduate soon too!' thought Tiffany

The car was silent the rest of the way but was only interrupted when Jason pointed out the Blue Bay Harbor sign. When they finally got to their new house Tiffany gazed up from it. It was simple sized house that was white with a small front yard. She could tell from the outside that it had 2 stories plus a basement

**(A/N: they're just going to be putting things away so I'm going to skip to a little later and just imagine whatever you want for certain areas of the house unless I include something) **

Tiffany looked at her new room. It was a little bigger than the one she had in Angel Grove but other than that she decorated it the same. It was filled with her favorite colors. Her comforter was all green but was splattered with white and black here and there. Her walls were plain white but had posters and pictures covering the walls. The posters were of her favorite soccer team, Red Bull, but one poster was the Harry Potter logo. The Red Bull poster's made her walls look red.

The pictures showed her with her Uncle Jason, her soccer team, her winning a martial arts tournament, her with her old friends (who she had grown distant from and lost contact), and finally a bunch of her and her mom. She looked at her favorite photo of her mom and her. It was when her mother tried to teach her gymnastics but ended with her falling on her butt a bunch of times and making ton of mistakes. That made her mother realize she didn't not inherit her skill at gymnastics. She could tell her mom was disappointed in that fact but she did have a good time laughing at her. It was a bitter sweet feeling looking at the photos of them together. It reminded her that she wouldn't have any more memories to make with her mom. She held a sad smile on her face. She then sighed and looked away toward the corner.

The corner held her huge three leveled desk. The bottom level held her red laptop that Uncle Jason had given her last year and she had a bunch of room if she needed to do schoolwork. The next level held all her books and magazines. The very top level held all of her trophies and medals she had won in Karate, Soccer, and a few when she had played Softball when she was younger but most were of Soccer. She sighed again and then turned away from her new room.

'Home sweet home' Tiffany thought.

She walked down the stairs, grabbed her black and green soccer ball, walked through the living room, and then headed towards the door. "I'm going to look around town since I finished unpacking! Call me if you need anything!" She yelled. Not even waiting for a reply, she went out the door and out the street toward the town.

It looked like any other type of beach town pretty much. She was throwing her soccer ball up in the air and catching it while looking around when she spotted a sport store called 'Storm Chargers' that had sort of a lot of people going in and out of it.

'I have nothing better do so I guess I'll go check it out.' thought a mildly interested Tiffany

When she went in she saw that it had motocross, skateboards, and surfboards. She started to check out the surfboards since she had been surfing a couple times before when a woman in her twenties came up to her. She had red hair and was about the same height as Tiffany.

"Need help with anything? "she asked.

"Nah, I was just looking. I think I'll stick to soccer though." Tiffany said showing her soccer ball.

"No problem. I'm Kelly by the way and I run Storm Chargers. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." she said while giving out her hand for Tiffany to shake.

Tiffany took the hand and shook it and said "I'm Tiffany Oliver. Yeah, I just moved here from Angel Grove. Thought I would check out town since I'm done unpacking."

Kelly was about to say something when four boys and a girl came next to Kelly and a boy in yellow said "Sorry that were late Kelly! Had something to do!" They then noticed that she was talking to someone.

"Just try to be on time. Guys, this is Tiffany Oliver. She just moved here." Kelly said introducing Tiffany. "Tiffany that is Dustin, Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter." Kelly finished introducing by pointing to each person. "Need any help just ask them. I have to go do some work in the back but I'll see you around." Kelly then left leaving Tiffany with the others.

Tiffany looked over the people Kelly had pointed out. Dustin had messy black hair and wore mostly yellow. Shane had short black hair, was extremely tan, and wore red. Tori had long blonde hair and wore blue. Blake had short black hair, was kind of tan and wore blue also but it was navy colored.

Tiffany turned her attention to the last boy. She noticed he wore crimson and had shaggy blonde hair. She noticed then that the others were looking at her as well. It always felt awkward for Tiffany to be around new people.

"So do you surf?" Tori asked seeing as if they were by the surfboards and breaking the silence.

"I have done surfing before but I prefer to stick with soccer and martial arts." answered an uneasy Tiffany showing them the soccer ball also.

"How about motocross or skateboarding?" asked Hunter.

"I tried skateboarding before but was horrible at it and I never tried motocross because there never have been a place for me to try it. I have been on my uncle's motorcycle before so maybe I'll try it out while I'm here." **(A/N: Jason rode in on a motorcycle in Forever Red)**

"Maybe you can come motocrossing with Dustin, Blake, and I one time so we could teach you." Hunter said smiling at her and making Tiffany smile a little also.

"I could maybe help you with skateboarding." Said Shane.

"Thanks that would be cool. Listen… I better get back to my Uncle or else he may get worried so I'll catch you later." said Tiffany. The others said goodbye as well and watched as she left the store.

"She was nice." said Tori walking toward the back room.

"Dudes, she was hot." said Dustin going over to the motocross section.

"Totally." said Shane walking away with Dustin.

'That was a little awkward' thought Tiffany. 'I was sort of making up going home but it doesn't seem like there is much left to see so I guess I'll just…' She was interrupted by her thought when her phone started ringing. She went in her pocket and took out her red cell phone. She noticed it was an unknown number and normally she wouldn't pick up but something in her gut told her to answer.

She picked up the phone and asked "Hello?"

"Tiffany! It's Sensei Yen from the Shadow Academy! Please come as quick as you can we need help! Lother has finally discovered where we are hidden and is attacking! I don't have that much time to explain but please come something is clear to me now and I must give you something"! Tiffany's old Shadow Sensei said through her phone.

Tiffany quickly turned into a nearby ally way before saying anything into her phone. She didn't want anybody to overhear her. Before asking the questions buzzing inside her head.

"What are you talking about Sensei? Who's Lother? What have you finally realized? How did you get a phone and call me? Also the only way I can get back there in time is by ninja streaking and I'm not supposed to use my powers either!"

"There's no time to explain! I will allow you to use your powers this time! Just come here quickly and that's an order! We…" The line was cut dead as Sensei was talking.

"Sensei?" asked a worried Tiffany .

"Don't worry, I'm coming." A determined Tiffany said closing her phone and putting it away. She threw her soccer ball and regular clothes off revealing underneath ninja clothes. The uniform was all black.

**(A/N: The same as the Wind Ninjas but hers is more like the guys )**

After that Tiffany started ninja streaking away back the way she entered town earlier that same day.

'Hang in there Sensei. I'm coming' thought Tiffany.


	2. Shadow Ninja Academy

Tiffany stopped ninja streaking and looked at the sign in front of her that said

"**WELECOME TO ANGEL GROVE"**

Tiffany looked behind her and looked down the road the way she came. She then smiled and thought 'I wonder if Uncle Jason would be madder if I left town or if I was a ninja. Hopefully he will never find out either.'

Instead of going straight into town she turned to the left and started ninja streaking into the forest. She went some ways until she appeared in front of a small mountain. She went up it some ways until she found a cave that seemed only to go in about a couple feet and then end. Tiffany then walked as far in as she could in the cave and pressed a barely visible bump that was on the side. Once it was pressed what seemed to be the end of the cave went up.

When Tiffany walked in the wall started sliding back down so it looked like it did before. She started to remember the first time she saw the Shadow Academy. The dark green grass valley with the dark brown Chinese type building in the center all of which was protected by the hollow mountain. Also, it being darker then the outside of the mountain to help train. But it was completely wrong now. It was lighter then it normally is. There were flames at the main building and across some of the valley too.

'I'm too late' thought an upset Tiffany.

She ninja streaked to the main building were the scene was even more devastating up close. It was completely ruined. The place that had helped her cope from heart ache of the accident was no more. It sort of felt like a friend moved away or your friendship with a person just stopped. It was just gone.

"Sensei! Sensei Yen! It's Tiffany Oliver! I came! Please come out! Please…" said a pleading Tiffany with a few tears escaping. Sensei Yen and Tiffany had become close like most students that have attended the Shadow Academy since only about 15 people are their each year and she was the youngest out of all of them with the other students being 21 or older already.

Suddenly she heard hear wheezing and coughing which seemed to come from a pile of rubble nearby. Then all of a sudden the rocks moved revealing someone trying to move. The person looked familiar to Tiffany.

"Sensei Yen!" cried Tiffany going over to help him out.

"I'm glad you have come. I was afraid you would be late." Said Sensei Yen smiling a little. He seemed to be in horrible condition. His head had several cuts and one of the arms he was able to pull out of the rocks looked broken. He was covered in brown dust from the rocks trapping him. There was no telling if his condition was any worse with the rocks trapping him from his waist down.

"Sensei let me help you out and then we will go get help for you." said an urgent Tiffany.

Sensei gave small, sad smile and then said "No one can help me now. I'm afraid it's too late for me. But please listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. There's was a scroll that talked about one Shadow Ninja being able to help save the world from an evil brought. They would be descended from two great heroes who have saved the world before. I received a vision and my ideas of who it could be were correct. You are the one the scroll is talking about. You must help save the world."

A dumb founded Tiffany looked at Sensei and said "I can't be Sensei, my mom was just a gymnastics coach and my… dad may or may not be dead. I can't be the one. I didn't even get to graduate! There has to be someone else!"

Sensei Yen started taking deep, long breaths with much difficulty then said "There is no one else. Lother has taken the other ninja's and has probably sent someone to deal with our sister school in the east. That's why you must be the one to take this." With trouble he got out from his robe pocket something that looked like a strange watch and it was black. "Take this and join the others that I have heard rumors about in Blue Bay Harbor. To use it say 'Shadow Storm! Ranger Form!' You should know what to do from there."

Tiffany took the device with her shaking hand from Sensei Yen and put it on her wrist. "I..."

Tiffany was interrupted by Sensei Yen violently coughing and then finally stopping he said "Tiffany… please be careful." and with that Sensei Yen stopped moving almost as if he fell asleep. All of sudden where he was turned into a purplish dark powder.

"SENSEI!" cried Tiffany letting tears escape her eyes. She sat there crying for a moment or two before she stood up because of hearing a sound from behind her. She turned around and saw three people.

"Well isn't that just sweet." Said a girl with pink hair.

"Be quiet! I'll handle this! I don't want you guys making me mess up!" said some sort of armored monster guy.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" yelled Tiffany.

"I don't think so. Kelzaks! Attack!" yelled the armored monster.

All of a sudden some sort of things came that were red and black. And started attacking Tiffany. Tiffany did a jump roll to avoid one that was coming at her. She stood up and realized she was surrounded. She swept kicked bellow one of the kelzaks legs. Then turned around and elbowed another one. She soon realized they had the advantage in numbers. She may be skilled but she couldn't handle them all by herself. She started backing up but soon bumps into a kelzak from behind who punched her sending her forwards a little.

"Crap…" said Tiffany holding her side.

"Shadow attack!" cried Tiffany with her hands out in front of her. Suddenly her shadow then stretched and grabbed the Kelzaks that were in front of her and threw them about 10 feet away. She was about to do it again when someone came from the side quickly and grabbed her in a tight grip she couldn't escape.

"Let go of me!" Tiffany yelled at the armored guy.

"I can't do that because Lother has taken an interest in you and now since you have a morpher, he will be even more interested." He replied.

"And please tell me why he is interested in me?" asked a struggling Tiffany.

"Before the building here got destroyed Lother was able to see the scroll that so happens to be about you, if your sensei was right. He has plans…" he was interrupted by the pink haired girl.

"Come on Zurgane! You got her lets go back to the ship!" she yelled

"Yeah!" yelled a girl with black hair and goggles on her head.

"Fine lets go Marah and Kapri!" he commanded (A/N: I didn't know how to add their names in)

A second later a captured Tiffany and the others were teleported away to Lothers ship.

"Sir, I have captured the Shadow Ninja like you have asked and I can confirm the person that was in charge of the school is now dead." Said Zurgane

"Good! I'm glad you could do something useful and now I don't have to blast you into smithereens!" sand Lother now turning his attention to Tiffany.

"So you're the one that scroll was about... interesting. And I see Yen was able to give you the morpher before he died. Looks like everything will turn out smoothly then." Continued Lother. He then began to laugh while Tiffany continued to struggle.

* * *

><p>"Dudes, doesn't Lother normally send a monster or something with kelzaks" asked Dustin as the Yellow Wind Ranger to the other rangers and punching the last of the kelzaks.<p>

"Yeah…. It is kind of strange but maybe he ran out of ridicules monster ideas." Replied Tori

"Or…" but Blake was interrupted by an explosion hitting all of them and sending them onto their backs.

"Ugh… What was that?" asked Shane trying to look through the smoke from the explosion to see what caused it.

"I think were about to find out" said Hunter seeing a shadow of someone walking through the smoke.

When the figure finally came into view all the rangers gasped. It was a Black Power Ranger. Their suit was close to comparison with the male Wind Rangers. The suit was Black with the certain areas that had to be outlined were in Silver. In the center of the suit it showed an animal which seemed to be a panther. She had a ninja sword on her back like the other Wind Rangers but in her hands was what looked like to be some sort of gun. It was medium sized with a head of a panther with its mouth open and was all black but was outlined in silver in certain areas also.

The Wind and Thunder were all shocked. Another Ranger? How was this possible?

"Who are you?" asked Shane starting to stand up with the rest.

"I am the Black Shadow Ranger." The Ranger replied.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be déjà vu?" muttered Tori to which everyone ignored being too focused on the new ranger.

"Are you here to help us?" asked an uneasy Dustin.

"My Lord has told me to destroy you so I must do us he commands." replied the Shadow Ranger.

The Shadow Ranger had put the gun away to their side while they had been talking. The Black Ranger then quickly took out the ninja sword and without any warning ran toward the other rangers and slashed each one before retreating back and watching them groan in pain.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled an angry Hunter.

The Shadow Ranger didn't respond. The Shadow Ranger started to get ready to go in for another attack while the Wind Rangers got out there swords and the Thunder Rangers got out their staffs.

The Shadow Ranger sped toward Shane first. The Shadow Ranger brought the sword down hard which Shane blocked with difficulty. The Black Ranger then rapidly swung at him. Shane was able to block the first couple of hits but then couldn't keep up with the speed and ended up getting hit multiple times until the Shadow Ranger finished it off with a hit with their elbow sending Shane to the ground in pain.

The Shadow Ranger then turned and saw Dustin and Tori coming in for a double attack. Shadow Ranger swiftly dodged both blows from the yellow and blue ranger. She was able to get behind slashing both with an 'X' making them cry out in pain and finally finishing with kicking them both on to the ground.

"Shane, Dustin, Tori!" cried the Thunder Rangers.

"We'll make you pay for that!" said Hunter with Blake beside him nodding.

The Shadow Ranger laughed a high cold laugh which made the Thunder Rangers get shivers and the injured Wind Rangers to cringe a little.

Without them expecting it, suddenly the Shadow Ranger was in front of the Thunder Rangers. The Shadow Ranger didn't give them time to even block the attack. The Ranger took the sword and swung at both of them countless times before finally The Black Ranger threw them closer to the Wind Rangers.

The Shadow Ranger then jumped creating a large amount of space between the rangers. While the Wind and Thunder Rangers with great difficulty tried to get up, the Shadow Ranger took out the gun with the head of a panther on it. The Shadow Ranger watched the rangers for a moment still struggling to stand.

The Shadow Ranger then called out "Dark Blaster. FIRE!" A giant black orb then went straight towards the rangers making them get knocked off their feet once more and losing their morph.

The Shadow Ranger laughed once more at the show of their pain and how weak they were. Before the Ranger noticed one of them kneeling trying to stand but only able to kneel.

"Why?" Hunter asked while holding onto his arm and stomach.

"Lother is my Lord. I must do as he commands." The Shadow Ranger answered. The Shadow Ranger gave one last look at them before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"Man… that ranger killed us." Said Dustin now in Ninja Ops and really sore from the thrashing they had.<p>

"I think whoever that was, was worse than you guys." Said Shane directing it towards the Bradley brothers.

"We will take that as a compliment." Said Hunter

"Yeah. Who was that though?" asked Blake

"Any ideas Sensei? Cam?" asked Tori

"It would seem whoever that was is part of the Shadow Ninja Academy" replied Sensei

"The Shadow Ninja Academy?" asked Shane

"Yes. Not many people know of it. It is a school that only teaches the way of a Shadow ninja. Only few people train there and most are highly skilled." Said Sensei.

"Also, there's no way of telling of who the black ranger might be so keep your guard up." Said Cam.

"Well this is just great." muttered Hunter

* * *

><p>"My Lord…" said Tiffany kneeling in front of Lother with her eyes turning a shocking black. Lother had an evil smile on his face looking down at the girl from his throne.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" exclaimed Jason to himself and pacing by the door, continually looking out it and looking down at his watch on his wrist.<p>

He was about to open the door to go look around town when the door open and in walked Tiffany with a blank look on her face. Without even saying hello she started to walk toward the stair to go to her room when Jason grabbed her arm spinning Tiffany towards him. Tiffany now held an annoyed and angry look on her face.

"Where were you!" yelled Jason. He wasn't one to normally lose his cool but he had been worried about her. She was every way but blood, family to him.

"Out!" replied Tiffany with coldness in her voice which made Jason step back a little. He never heard her be so cold to him before. Never. Not even when she was extremely mad or annoyed.

"Obviously! It's 8 o'clock! You should have been home at least 2 hours ago! What were you doing! Why didn't you call! Anything could have happened to you! Especially with a new evil black ranger hanging around town!" yelled Jason. He had seen the news reports earlier today about the black rangers attack on the other power ranger. It was difficult to see the new rangers have to go through an evil ranger themselves too.

Tiffany was becoming extremely annoyed now. She turned her head away from Jason making her eyes flash the shocking black color before turning to him and having an emotionless mask on her face.

"Stuff. My phone was dead. I'm going to bed." Said Tiffany with even more coldness in her voice she pulled her arm from Jason before heading up the stairs and retreating to her room for the night. Jason still stood close to the door not believing what happened.

'What just happened?' Jason thought before moving toward the living to watch some T.V. thinking she may have had just a bad first day and letting it slide for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that same day…<strong>

A man with black spiked hair, brown eyes and was slightly tan was watching T.V. when the news reports came on showing the Power Rangers and the new evil Black Ranger.

"Another evil ranger?" he asked to himself thinking back to the Navy and Crimson Rangers.

"An evil Black Ranger?" he asked again.

He watched the screen interested in the fight that happened and wincing at seeing the Power Rangers grim defeat. And that evil high, cold laugh he heard from the new evil Ranger. It was scary hearing it. It reminded it of his days of as the evil Green Ranger. Also, with the Ranger calling Lother their Lord. Brought him back to it as well when he had called Rita 'empresses'.

'Looks like the Power Rangers got a handful' thought Tommy Oliver.

He had seen/dealt with evil rangers in the past and have been sadly been the first one as well. By seeing the way the Black Ranger fought. He could tell the Power Rangers were going to have a hell of a lot of problems dealing with the Black Ranger.


	3. Weird Behavior

The next day Jason was up rather later then usually and went into the kitchen to go get some cereal. Once he got the cereal, a bowl, and milk he sat down at the table and grabbed the clicker for the small T.V. in the kitchen. The news was still talking about the new evil Black Ranger roaming around and even one channel was comparing the new ranger to the other evil rangers before they were good. The Navy and Crimson Rangers.

He noticed that it was 10:30 a.m. About a half hour after he woke. Jason decided to go wake up Tiffany since it was rather late for her to sleep in and not wanting her to be asleep the whole day.

He cleaned up his mess and headed up the stairs and to the first room and the right. He knocked but the as he did so the door creaked open revealing Tiffany's room but with one thing missing. Tiffany.

'Weird. She normally tells me if she's going out anywhere or if I sleep in she wakes me up. I wonder what's up with her.' Thought a confused Jason.

* * *

><p>The Power Rangers were all outside 'Storm Chargers' hanging out and talking.<p>

"I'm so sore from yesterday! It's going to be killer to try and ride!" said Dustin

"I know what you mean. Surfing is out of the question for the moment." Said Tori rubbing her arm were a bruise was.

"Cam is trying to do everything he can to try and find out who the Black Ranger is so until he or one of us find out, looks like we will be fighting the ranger whenever they come around." Said Blake. The others nodded at him.

"Hey isn't that the girl from yesterday? Tiffany?" asked Tori looking across the street to see Tiffany walking by.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to go see if she wants to hang out. Maybe try riding today." Said Hunter running over to her.

"Hey! Tiffany!" said Hunter from behind Tiffany.

Tiffany was wearing a black tank top, green short and black converse. She turned around when she heard her name called. When she turned she noticed it was one of the boys that she saw in the store but also now realizing he was one of the rangers from yesterday. When Hunter saw her cold face he stepped back a little.

'Hmmm… Interesting' thought Tiffany.

"We met yesterday. I'm Hunter. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me Dustin and Blake to try and ride." Said Hunter pointing across the street to the other guys.

"I'm busy. I can't just put down whatever I want and hang out with people like you and your friends." Tiffany replied coldly. She then turned back around and continued to walk on with Hunter staring at her retreating back with confusion.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Dustin coming over with the rest of the group.

"I don't even know. She acted like she hated my guts and all ours." said Hunter

"She was so nice yesterday though." Said Tori

"Maybe she just is mad about moving here. We should give it some time maybe." Said Blake. The others agreed with him and decided to give Tiffany some space for the moment.


	4. Discovery

**Two weeks later…**

It has been two weeks since the Rangers have decided to give Tiffany some time and space but still whenever they talked to her or was around her she would say pretty much the same thing she did to Hunter. Jason wasn't having any luck either. Tiffany would always act coldly towards him or ignore him in general.

If that wasn't problems enough for the Power Rangers they had to deal with an attack from the Shadow Ranger every day. The Rangers just had gotten back to Ninja Ops from an attack from the Black Ranger to which they lost horribly.

"I'm so sick of this! It's the same every day! The Black Ranger comes and we attack but they dodge and start attacking us. We then get smoked and we are on the ground and then next thing we know that Dark Blaster comes and hits us causing us to lose our morph! The town is also getting destroyed from all this constant fighting!" said an angry Hunter.

"We know. We were there too." Said Blake.

"Is it even possible to have bruises on your bruise and cuts on your cuts?" asked Dustin looking at his arms and legs.

"If it wasn't before I think it is now and were all proof to that." Said Shane doing the same.

"Any luck on finding out who the Shadow Ranger might be Cam?" asked Tori

"I'm sorry but there's nothing. I've tried everything I could think of and can't find a match or data or anything." Replied Cam

"Rangers, you must keep up what you are doing for now but remember keep up your guard." Said Sensei. They nodded and started heading out of Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>Jason was walking fast paced out of the super market entrance with a bag in his hand but not paying attention to anybody around him. He was too busy thinking.<p>

'Maybe it was a bad idea moving here. Ever since we moved here Tiffany has been acting strange… Maybe it would have been better to just have stayed in Angel Grove. Especially since that Shadow Ranger is around now.' Thought Jason.

He was too busy thinking all this that he bumped into the guy in front of him.

"Sorry! Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said Jason making sure the guy was alright.

"Yeah I'm… Jason?" asked the man looking at Jason with surprise.

"How do you know my… wait…? Tommy! I forgot you got rid of the long hair!" said Jason giving Tommy a hug then looking at Tommy's now spiked hair.

"You saw me like a year or two ago with short hair." Said Tommy looking at Jason.

"I kind of forgot. You know a bunch of people think you're dead." Said Jason whispering the last part.

"I kind of got into some trouble so I couldn't really tell anyone I was alive and where I was." Said Tommy now whispering too.

"How 'bout you come over so we can catch up on some stuff." Said Jason thinking of Tiffany and how he could tell him.

"Sure. That sounds good." Said Tommy

"I'll follow you with my car?" asked Tommy. Jason nodded and soon both were headed toward his place.

'I wonder how he is going to react to having a daughter. And I wonder if Tiffany is going to act normal for at least today.' Thought Jason while driving.

* * *

><p>When they reached Jason's place they both got out of their cars. (Tommy from his Black Jeep) They both headed toward the door and Jason was about to open it, when it slammed open revealing Tiffany wearing a black shirt, jean shorts, and her black converse. Tiffany pushed Jason out of the way and was about to start walking across the lawn when Jason grabbed her arm. Tommy was surprised to see someone even was living with Jason.<p>

'I wonder who that is?' thought Tommy.

"Where are you going?" asked Jason.

"Out." Replied Tiffany with coldness in her voice but Jason being used to it by now ignored it but Tommy looked at the girl in shock. She didn't even care that someone was with Jason and talked that way to him.

Tiffany then pulled her arm from Jason's grip and started heading across the yard and turned so the side of the house was covering her.

"Wait!" Jason yelled now running after her with a very confused Tommy following behind him. When they turned to the side of the house they saw Tiffany. Jason then saw she was standing in some way getting ready for something and then Jason and Tommy saw it right then and there. If they came a couple seconds before they would have been confused but they weren't.

"Shadow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" yelled Tiffany and before their eyes Tiffany changed into the Black Shadow Ranger.

"That's the Black Ranger…" said a surprised Tommy

"No way… Tiffany…" said Jason with disbelief.

Tiffany now noticed that they were behind her and turned around and her mask slid down revealing her face. But her eyes were black now making Jason look even more surprised and looking at her and Tommy thinking back to when Tommy had the green eyes. Tommy was thinking along similar lines.

"So you found out then about me being the Black Shadow Ranger. Oh, well it was only a matter of time and it was getting extremely annoying to hide it from you." Said Tiffany talking to Jason.

"Tiffany, stop! You don't have to do this!" said a sad Jason

"Let us help you." Said Tommy feeling like he should say something.

Tiffany now took full notice of the man next to her uncle. He looked familiar… like she seen him before.

'Maybe I saw him in a picture of something when Lother showed me some of the other power rangers. It would make since, since he seems to be friends with Jason.' Thought Tiffany.

**(A/N: Tiffany found out about Jason being the Red Ranger when she was with Lother)**

"Lother is my Lord and I must destroy the Power Rangers and anyone else that may get in his way. I don't need help." Said Tiffany and she teleported away.

"No! Tiffany!" said Jason running to the spot she was in moments before and trying to grab her but missing. Jason then started heading toward the house to go inside while mumbling things under his breath. He couldn't believe it. Tiffany? The evil Black Ranger? Before he knew it he was already in the house with Tommy behind him closing the door.

"Jason what is going on? Who was that? How is she a Power Ranger?" exclaimed an extremely confused Tommy.

Jason was now in the living room sitting on the couch when Tommy took the seat right beside him. Jason had his head in his hands and was think back to seeing Tiffany's black eyes and dark expression. He then turned the T.V. on to one of the main news channels waiting for when Tiffany would attack. He never would have expected this. And it had to happen when Tommy came. Tommy was waiting impatiently next to Jason.

"Jason what is..." started to repeat Tommy but Jason cut him off.

"Her name is Tiffany and for the other two questions… I don't know. She has been acting weird since we moved here but I never even thought she would be an evil ranger. I thought she was just mad about moving here from Angel Grove along with everything else that has happened. Man if Kim found out she would be so mad..." said Jason rambling on and staring right into the T.V. screen waiting a report to happen.

Tommy attention was immediately more caught when Jason mentioned Kim.

"Kim? What does she have to do with this?" asked Tommy.

Jason swore to himself for rambling like that but it was true. Kim never wanted Tiffany involved with Ranger business that's why she never told her about her and him being rangers.

"Tommy…Tiffany, she's Kim's daughter…" said Jason looking away from the screen and at Tommy.

Tommy was shocked to say the least. He had millions of thoughts going on through out his head.

"Her daughter! She looked about 16! Who's the father? And if she's her daughter where's Kim if Tiffany was here?" asked Tommy.

"Look… There's a lot of stuff that has to be explained and I never thought it would be like this. It kind of a lot to take in Tommy but… your her father." Said Jason.

Tommy looked shocked to say the least he had a blank look on his face while just looking at Jason like he wanted Jason to be joking.

"I'm the father…?" asked Tommy looking at Jason. Jason shook his head.

"Why didn't Kim ever tell me! Where is Kim so I can talk to her!" said an angered Tommy.

"Tommy… Kim's dead." Said Jason now looking away for Tommy.

"She's dead..." Asked Tommy now showing sadness covering his face.

"Yeah...about a year back pretty much right after the Forever Red mission, Kim and Tiffany got into a car accident in Angel Grove. A drunk driver had hit their car. Tiffany was ok. She only had a couple of scraps and bruises with a concussion. Kim though… she was in worse shape and didn't make it. Everyone from the old team tried to contact you but we had no idea where you were and no means of contacting you." Said Jason.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there Jase…" said Tommy with sincerity.

"Yeah… I know you would have if you could." Said Jason.

"Why didn't Kim ever tell me? Why didn't you ever tell me! By the looks of it you always knew!" Said Tommy starting to get angry again.

"Tommy at the time you were still a Ranger and Kim thought it would be better for you to help the world rather than help her. The letter she sent to you. It was a fake so you wouldn't come visit her or anything since the Rangers and the world needed you more. She then didn't tell you after you were a Ranger because she was afraid of what you would say. She thought you would be angry with her. So she decided it would be better to not tell you in general. I was the only one of the past Rangers to know since I kept in contact with her and found out when I went to surprise her. She then swore for me not tell you. The others know about Tiffany now since they met her last year at the funeral. I really wanted to tell you Tommy but it was Kim's decision. I know you deserved to know and it was wrong that I didn't tell you." Finished Jason.

"I guess its ok for now. Right now we have to focus on what we're going to do about Tiffany" said Tommy trying to keep any anger he has at Jason at the moment away for now.

"Right" replied Jason

"So what should we…" Tommy was interrupted by the T.V. alerting of a news cast. Tommy and Jason both pulled their full attention to the T.V. It showed the scene of the Wind and Thunder Rangers against the Shadow Ranger (aka Tiffany). Tiffany was crushing the other rangers as usual but it seemed like she was showing more force or something today. Even when the rangers would fall to the ground and seemed done for the moment, Tiffany would still full on attack them.

"Tiffany…" whispered Jason still not getting over the shock and hoping it was just all some horrible nightmare. That he would wake up and Tiffany would be telling him she has a soccer game soon. That he would wake up and Kim would still be here even though none of which would happen.

Tommy cringed a little seeing the Black Ranger… no Tiffany, fighting the other rangers. Even if he might have just found out about Tiffany, it was still hard seeing his own flesh and blood fighting the other rangers like he did years before.

Jason and Tommy's minds went completely blank with now watching the fight between the rangers. Wincing ever so often having seen pretty bad things like when the blue ranger got completely slammed into the brick wall of a building or the yellow ranger getting thrown high up into the air, slashed a couple of times and then slamming right into the ground.

The next thing Tommy and Jason knew, they were staring at the screen looking flabbergasted. There was no possible way that she could have that. That it would be in anyway… They were staring right at what she was holding but the next thing they knew the screen with blank having lost the signal. Telling them that the ranger most likely lost morph and their person for tech and stuff covered it up.

"Jason! Do you have your morpher still from when you used it from the Forever Red mission?" asked a nervous Tommy jumping off the couch and slowly but quickly heading to the door while still looking at Jason.

"Yeah I do. Tommy you're not thinking.." said Jason trailing off.

"It's the only way! You saw what Tiffany had with her! The other Rangers need our help or else they will be in even more life threatening danger! This may help get Tiffany back too." Yelled Tommy now by the door.

"All right let's do it! Let me grab it!" yelled Jason jumping up from the couch and running upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to go grab mine!" replied Tommy running towards his car to retrieve his.

* * *

><p>The Wind and Thunder Rangers were now on the ground demorphed and wincing in pain. They had no strength what so ever to get up. The only thing they could do was look at one another and look at the Shadow Ranger fearfully and what was in their hands. The didn't even have enough strength to say anything. They only could lie there helplessly with all them thinking they had failed.<p>

"It's time I finished this. With my new toy my Lord gave me. It's the Sword of Darkness" said the Shadow Ranger doing some slashes in the air with it.

The Shadow Ranger used her powers to use on the demorphed rangers shadows to hold them down to make sure they didn't get away. Now the rangers were tied with their dark shadows around them like it was almost a cocoon.

The Black Ranger was about to run and hit the rangers with the Sword of Darkness to finish them off but before she got close enough she saw two red blurs coming at her. The Black Ranger dodged a punch that was aimed. She then barely blocked an attack aimed at her chest which pushed her back farther way from the others.

The Black Ranger looked back and saw two new red rangers standing in front of the others. But she reminded herself that they weren't really new. She had learned about them from the history of rangers to use some of older moves possibly against these rangers. It seemed like they were blocking her from getting to the rangers that were still on the ground.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake were confused why they haven't gotten hit yet with the sword the Black Ranger called The Sword of Darkness. They had shut their eyes in panic since they saw the Black Ranger about to run right at them. When they opened their eyes and saw two red rangers in front of them, of course they were shocked but the only who had another emotion in him was Dustin.

"Guys! That the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger! They are from some older ranger teams!" exclaimed an excited Dustin. Finding new strength to talk since he is now looking at Rangers from the past right in front of him. His inner fan person was freaking out a little.

The others now looked at the Ranger with awe just like Dustin. With now finding new hope looking at them. If they are from older ranger teams then surely they could help them out with this ranger that's has been giving them trouble for the past 2 weeks.

The Black Ranger looked at the two red rangers and the others. The rangers who were on the ground seemed to have recovered or found some sort of strength for them to sit up or kneel. They were slowly but efficiently making progress with fully getting up. She decided she should probably deal with all of the rangers later being slightly tired and having to think more clearly of a plan with now these two rangers.

"I'll be back Rangers, but next time you better be prepared for your doom. You two as well." Said the Black Ranger talking about the red rangers. She the ended with a laugh and then transported away.

"No!" exclaimed the Red Zeo Ranger

"Tiffany!" yelled the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger

"Tiffany?" questioned a slightly wobbly but now standing Tori to the one that yelled the name out.

"You don't mean Tiffany Oliver? That girl that had just moved here?" asked Blake having heard what the Red Ranger said also and also hearing what Tori asked. He was now standing alongside Tori

"No way…" said Hunter standing up.

"Really?" asked Dustin holding onto Hunter's shoulder since getting slammed in the ground hit him pretty badly. He could stand but only with help.

"If you guys think about it kind of makes sense since she acted from the first time we met her to the next time." Said Shane thoughtfully and trying to help Hunter with Dustin too.

"But, that doesn't explain why you knew that was Tiffany and how you knew it. You have some explaining to do." Continued Shane directing it at the two red rangers who backs were still turned on them looking at were Tiffany was transported two minutes before.

The two red rangers finally turned and faced the newbie rangers and noticed how badly they looked up close with all their injuries and with some injuries that seemed to be from previous battles. The two red rangers looked at each other briefly then nodded thinking the same thing.

"We will tell you what we know but I think we should do it somewhere safer." Said the Red Zeo Ranger.

"You guys also need to treat your injuries." Added the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

The injured agreed with each other that if these were previous power rangers and just safed them, they seemed safe. It also seemed like they needed a little help to there so the rangers gave directions to Ninja Ops to the two red rangers and they hoped Sensei and Cam would understand.

* * *

><p>"You guys are ok!" said Cam running but stopping short to see the two red rangers.<p>

"You guys brought them here! Hasn't what happened with Blake…" started Cam but was interrupted by Sensei.

"It's all right Cam. They have proven themselves by helping the others. Thank you." Sensei said directing the last part to the two red rangers. They nodded back acknowledging him but they then whispered to one another while Cam started taking care of the other rangers.

"Did I hit my head or do you see a talking guinea pig too?" asked the Mighty Morphin.

"Yeah I do. Do you…" The Zeo ranger said but stopped noticing the other rangers were now sitting and everyone was looking at them.

"I think it be best if we introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Cam Watanabe and that's my father." Cam said pointing to Sensei which confused the two rangers greatly.

"It's a long story." Replied Hunter noticing their confusion.

"I'm Shane Clarke, The Red Wind Ranger."

"I'm Dustin Brooks, The Yellow Wind Ranger and it really awesome being able to meet you guys."

"I'm Tori Hanson, The Blue Wind Ranger." Tori finished for the Wind Rangers. The attention then turned onto the Thunder Rangers.

"I'm Hunter Bradley, The Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"I'm Blake Bradley, The Navy Thunder Ranger." Blake finished for the Thunder's. All full attention was now turned back to the two red rangers standing in front of them.

They both turned to one another and nodded. There was then a flash and they had demorphed.

"I'm Jason Lee Scott, The Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Said Jason

"I'm Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger." Said Tommy

"Also the Green Mighty Morphin, White Mighty Morphin, White Ninja Ranger, and Red Turbo Ranger." Mumbled Jason jokingly but everyone had heard him. Tommy then hit his arm causing Jason to glare at him.

"Geez I was just telling them. Not my fault you are pretty much every color of the rainbow." Mumbled Jason.

"Oliver? Are you related to Tiffany?" questioned Tori curiously.

"I'm actually her father… its kind of a long story." Said Tommy

"Well right now we have time and we need to know what you know if it is going to help us at all." Said Shane to the pair of them.

"All right. Well I guess it started out when we moved here…"Jason started telling from when they first moved here. How on the first day she went out and didn't come back till much later. She started acting coldly to him since then and acted strange. How then he met Tommy today and all of what had happened earlier before they had arrived to safe them.

"So you just found out Tiffany was your daughter today and that she was the evil Black Ranger. Man talk about one crazy day." Said Dustin to Tommy.

"Dustin!" yelled Tori hitting him slightly.

"What?" questioned Dustin. The other Rangers just shook their heads at him.

"So you know about the Sword of Darkness?" asked Cam at Tommy and Jason.

"Yeah it's what our villain, Rita, gave…" Jason was about to finished but interrupted by Tommy.

"Me. I was the first Evil Power Ranger which I'm not proud of. Whatever spell or whatever it is on Tiffany, he is now using the sword to keep her the way she is since it is probably weakening is what I would guess." Said Tommy.

"So what you're saying is if we destroy the sword it means Tiffany will be back to normal." Asked Shane working out what Tommy said.

"Yes. There's a very high chance it will work." Said Tommy

"Rangers I want you to be very careful and be prepared for must be done." Said Sensei

"Will you guys help us? We can't get even one hit on her. We managed a few here and there but never powerful enough. You guys today were able to pretty much kick her when you teamed up." Questioned Hunter

"Of course. This involves me and Jason now." Said Tommy directing it towards all the Rangers.

"I just want to know one thing. How did Lother get his hands on the Sword of Darkness if I destroyed when Tommy was evil." Said Jason.

"I believe I may know the answer to that." Said Sensei. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Lother had heard a rumor at one point that there was a powerful sword but that it got destroyed by some Power Rangers. I then believe that he soon heard of a rumor of their was a duplicate sword that the Green Mutant Power Ranger had." Said Sensei

"The Green Mutant Power Ranger did have a copy of it but it got destroyed when he got destroyed." Said Tommy

"I think Lother may have found out that the duplicate sword got taken away before it got destroyed and put somewhere where it wouldn't get destroyed. I believe Lother found out where it was and took it and now is using it on Tiffany." Finished Sensei.

"I can't believe there's a dumb duplicate of the original sword. I thought I was past this Sword of Darkness stuff." Mumbled Jason to Tommy. Tommy nodded at him thinking the same thing.

"I guess all we can do is now to wait for her to show up next." Said Hunter. Everyone agreed. While the hurt rangers were getting treated Tommy and Jason tried to help them or Cam in any way possible.

* * *

><p>"You failed me!" yelled Lother from his throne.<p>

"I'm sorry my lord, I would have had those dumb rangers destroyed if two more came." Said Tiffany, kneeling in front of him.

"Two more rangers?" asked Lother calming down a little bit.

"Yes. The Red Might Morphin Ranger and The Red Zeo Ranger." Said Tiffany standing now.

"I'm giving you another chance but this time, destroy the other two as well. Also, Zurgane will help you as well.

"But-"Tiffany stopped what she was going to say from the glare Lother gave her. "Yes my lord." She said.

'I could destroy the power rangers without any help but I guess I will have to deal with Zurgane for now.' Thought Tiffany

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im so sorry its been awhile since I posted. I had alot of family emengenceys (sp?) and I had alot of school work since I been out of school for weeks. I had half of this done for awhile now but I finally finsihed it. The next chapter will prob be the last one that I made up and then it should go into the episodes but I might do one more. I'll start working on the next chapter once I come back from school today. PLease Review!**


	5. The Shadow Rangers Plan

**2 days later…**

Two days have passed since the rangers had seen Tiffany. It was strange for her to have not attacked them or the city at all. Since she hasn't done anything yet, the rangers felt something big might be coming. Something they may not be able to stop. Not even with Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott.

Tommy and Jason were both worried about the attack that may happen soon but also for different reasons. Tiffany had not come home at all. No one has even seen her in town at all. Since Cam now knows the exact person the Shadow Ranger is he could search for where she is. The problem was though; Tiffany seemed to not have left Lother's ship at all. They did know one thing. When she does attack they be ready along with the other rangers.

* * *

><p>"Have you figured out a plan yet? I want the Power Rangers destroyed!" exclaimed Lother to the two figured in front of him. Marah and Kapri started the same argument again of who got what once Lother ruled the world.<p>

"Yes my lord, we have. We are about to put the plan into action now." said Tiffany.

"Are you sure you and Zurgane will be able to take on possibly seven rangers?" questioned Lother looking between the two.

"Are plan should work. We are going too spilt up the rangers. Zurgane is going to attack one side of the town while I attack the other. Some kelzaks will attack another part. It should keep all the rangers occupied and causing them to spilt up, giving them less of a chance to beat us since they cannot work together properly." answered Tiffany.

"Fine, go then." said Lother.

"Yes sir." replied Zurgane while Tiffany nodded her head. They both were then teleported away.

* * *

><p>All the rangers(even Tommy and Jason) had come together in Ninja Ops to discuss what would happen when Tiffany did attack and what they should do. Their planning was interrupted when alarms started go off. Cam then pulled up news report on some of the screens showing what was happening in the city. The rangers turned their full attention to the screens.<p>

"Guys we have a major problem." said Cam looking at all the rangers.

"Zurgane is attacking the southern end of the city." said Tori her attention on that screen at the moment.

"Whoa. Look at all those Kelzaks!" said Dustin looking at the screen showing the east side of town getting attacked by kelzaks.

"Okay so me…" Shane was interrupted by another alert sound going on. Cam then pulled up another scene in the city.

"There's Tiffany." said Hunter now looking at the new screen showing the northern end of the city.

"Why are Tiffany and Zurgane attacking in different locations and also sending the kelzaks to attack another part. Why not attack together?" asked Blake

"Their trying to split us all up so we don't use our full force of power together. They probably think we would be weaker." replied Tommy

"What should we do now then. We didn't think of a scenario like this happening." said Shane. All the newer rangers were looking at the older ones.

"Tommy and I will go stop Tiffany." said Jason not taking his eyes of the screen with Tiffany in it. Tommy nodded, agreeing with what he said.

"We got the kelzaks on the east side of town." said Blake and also showing Hunter will help.

"We'll take on Zurgane then." said Shane indicating to himself, Tori, and Dustin.

"Good luck guys." said Cam.

"Be careful rangers." said Sensei

* * *

><p>The Wind Rangers soon arrived at the scene with Zurgane, fully morphed.<p>

"Long time no see, Zurgane." said Tori

"Did you miss us?" asked Shane

"I know we didn't miss you." said Dustin

"Kelzaks attack!" yelled Zurgane. Kelzaks then appeared before them.

* * *

><p>The Bradley Brothers soon arrived to the east side of town morphed. The kelzaks were out of control and attacking anyone and everything they saw.<p>

"We better save the citzens that are getting attacked first then deal with the other kelzaks from there." said Hunter.

"Right!" replied Blake.

* * *

><p>On the north side of Blue Bay Harbor, Tommy and Jason just arrived at where Tiffany was shooting with her Dark Blaster and the Sword of Darkness on her back. They were fully morphed as the Red Zeo Ranger and Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.<p>

"Tiffany! Stop!" yelled Jason.

Tiffany's attention soon turned to Jason and Tommy. She then did a high cold laugh resulting in Jason and Tommy getting shivers. She then said "I'll stop, but my lord told me to destroy both of you along with the other rangers." Tiffany then turned her Dark Blaster to them and fired it, causing a huge explosion to happen that Tommy and Jason barely missed.

Tiffany then put away her Dark Blaster and pulled from her back the Sword of Darkness. The sunlight glimmered off of it and they could see even from where Tommy and Jason were standing, how deadly it looked. They both also knew how powerful and dangerous it was from experience.

Tiffany ran right at Jason and started swinging the sword trying to land a hit on him. Jason dodged a lot of blows that would of hit but then suddenly he got hit in chest at a swing he didn't see coming. After that Jason had gotten hit several more times before being able to get away. When he had gotten away he was kneeling down on the ground and holding his chest. He was also breathing kind of heavily.

"Jason! You okay?" asked Tommy

"Yeah I'm fine. Watch out!" yelled Jason

Tiffany then went toward Tommy with the Sword of Darkness. She then started attacking him she had done to Jason. Tommy though was able to dodge all the swings she had swung at him Tiffany was getting slightly tired at this so she was about to jump away when Tommy punched her in the stomach and then started to land a couple more hits after that before she was finally able to escape backwards.

When she jumped backwards she held a place on her arm that had been hit and winced slightly. Having not been hit that many times yet by one of the rangers before it came as sort of a surprise. Also, that a ranger could dodge those attacks and keep up with the speed she was swinging with.

Tommy went and stood in front of Jason slightly since he was still recovering. When he looked a Tiffany he had a flashback of when he was in her shoes. The only difference was Tommy was on the side Jason was on back then, while Tiffany was on the side he was once on.

Tiffany then ninja streaked toward Tommy and were going to hit him when he brought out his power sword and blocked the attack. They both then began to clash swords with each other and as the swords hit, sparks flew in different directions. Tiffany was able slash Tommy a few times across the chest but also received a few of her own. She was once again about to jump back and was thinking about retreating when Tommy swung his sword with the as much power as he had, earning Tiffany a large amount of sparks to come off of where it hit on her chest. She went backwards immediately and was kneeling down and in a lot of pain. She was also the most tired she had been in a fight so far. She still hadn't let go of the Sword of Darkness though. It was stuck to her like glue.

"I know what you're going through." spoke Tommy surprising Tiffany

"You really don't want to hurt the friends and family that you have but your trapped inside of yourself. Not able to control what you do or say. You try to but you can't. You're locked away in your own body as a type of prisoner. Let me help you. Let all of us help you." finished Tommy.

Tiffany took in the words he was saying. The part of her that was trapped inside of her began trying to fight her way out but the evil part was to strong. She couldn't stop it but her head began to hurt her with a lot of pain.

'Stop it!' said one part of her. 'You don't want to do this.'

'Lother is my lord though. He commanded me to do this and destroy them.' said the other part.

"Shut up." said Tiffany holding her free hand to her head. It felt like someone had a blow horn and was shouting a bunch of different things at her head, causing a major headache.

Tommy took the opening on Tiffany, just standing there with her hand on her head, to attack her. He ran at her with Power Sword and swung at her once more. Tiffany got hit and was blown back but her sword flew out of her hands and was about a foot away from her.

When the sword hit her, the evil part of her came back out on top but she was in too much pain to get up. All she could do was sort of crawl slightly and reach out for the sword. She couldn't reach it though.

"Jason! Do it!" yelled Tommy.

Jason had recovered mostly and had his Blade Blaster out. He aimed it at the Sword of Darkness that lied on the ground and shoot. The Sword of Darkness glowed red that almost was similar to fire and then disappeared. Tiffany then fell completely to the ground.

Jason then joined Tommy standing up and he and Tommy walked over to where Tiffany was. She was starting to get up slightly.

"Let's morph." said Jason. Tommy nodded at him and they both went back to their regular selves.

"Are you okay, Tiffany?" said Jason helping her get up along with Tommy.

"What happened to me?" asked Tiffany in a daze but finally standing with the two men still holding on to her.

"You're no longer under Lothers power." replied Tommy getting a better look at his daughter now than he did before, even if she looked slightly battle worn.

Tiffany took a full look at the man and noticed who it was. He may have not looked the same in the picture she saw of him but up close she could tell who it was. Tommy Oliver. Her father. She figured she would ask some questions later since she felt like her whole body was spinning.

"My head is spinning." said Tiffany.

"Yeah that happens." replied Tommy smiling down at her.

"I was so worried about you! I thought I lost the real you." said Jason hugging her.

"What have I done? I'm so sorry Uncle Jason. I never meant for this to happen." said Tiffany crying into his chest.

"All of what you did was because of Lother. None of I was your fault." said Jason still holding onto her.

"Thank you." Said Tiffany smiling up at him with her tear stained face and then letting go of him.

"Your Tommy Oliver right?" asked Tiffany hesitantly towards Tommy.

"Yeah. Your Tiffany Oliver right?" asked Tommy smiling at her.

"I guess you know then." said Tiffany rubbing the back of her head with her hand while smiling at him.

She then gave him a quick hug also which Tommy was not really prepared for. She then let go quickly.

"Thank you. For helping and stuff and yeah." said a slightly nervous Tiffany.

"No problem." said Tommy getting over the surprises of the hug and smiling at her.

'Finally those two finally really meet. I wonder what Kim would think of this' thought Jason, smiling at the scene.

"We should get back to Ninja Ops. Everyone is probably waiting for us there." Said Jason, taking the lead and starting to take the lead.

Tommy took a couple of steps but noticed Tiffany wasn't walking with them. He turned around and noticed Tiffany was staring at her morpher on her wrist with a blank look on her face. He understood her dilemma right away.

"It will be fine. They won't blame you. I promise." said Tommy.

Tiffany snapped out of it and looked at him again. She nodded and walked towards him. He waited for her to come to him before walking again. During the walk Tommy slid his arm slowly around her shoulders in a fatherly sort of way. At first Tiffany didn't know what to think of it but then she then allowed her head to lean into him. Tommy smiled slightly down at her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Ninja Ops they found the rest of the rangers, Cam, and Sensei waiting for them there. They all looked well other than being tired, but that happens when you're a ranger.<p>

"We were all able to see the end of the fight! Dudes toy were awesome!" said Dustin.

"Thanks Dustin, but please don't call me dude." replied Tommy. Dustin nodded at him.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry about everything I said and did to you. I didn't mean too it just…" started to explain Tiffany.

"Relax. It's cool. If anyone can understand what you're going through it's me and Blake." said Hunter.

"Yeah it's the same thing and everything worked out fine with them." Said Tori

"We could really use your help though. Lother is still strong and we need all the help we can get to stop him." Said Shane

"After everything I did to you guys?" asked Tiffany.

"You have a morpher. You belong here just as much as we do. Will you join us Tiffany?" said Shane extending his hand out to her to shake.

Tiffany looked down at the hand and then at everyone around her. She had some uneasiness about this. I mean all of this happened so quickly to her. She was still very confused about when she was evil and felt really bad about it.

Tiffany smiled slightly and took her hand and shook his. Everyone was smiling at this. Tommy and Jason were thinking of other things when this happened that Jason spoke out loud about.

"I've had enough flashbacks for a while. Tiffany ready to go home? Tommy do you want to come over and stay awhile?" asked Jason

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"I'll start working on your communicator." said Cam

Tiffany nodded and turned to the rangers. "I guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow." said Tiffany.

"Yeah looks like it." said Hunter.

Everyone then said their goodbyes to each other. Jason, Tommy and Tiffany then finally left to head home. Everyone was pretty quiet once they left but it was interrupted by Dustin.

"We just met two legendary Power Rangers! Oh man this is awesome! And we have a daughter of a legend on our team!" exclaimed Dustin. Everyone left at him while he blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>When Jason, Tommy and Tiffany arrived at the house they decided to go to the living and just rest and turn on the T.V. They soon had shut off the T.V. since it was talking about damages and people injured from the Black Rangers rampage over the past few weeks. Tiffany face had fallen from the little bit she had heard.<p>

"Don't worry, soon it'll die down and they be then talking about how you're a hero since you joined the other rangers." said Jason.

"Yeah…" said Tiffany still staring at where the T.V. was.

"So you're a Shadow Ninja?" asked Tommy deciding to try and change the topic some.

"How long exactly have you been a ninja for?" said Jason going along with Tommy.

"Since after the accident. That's why I quit doing soccer and didn't really go to the Youth Center anymore. I was at the Shadow Ninja School training to try my mind off of it." said Tiffany, taking her attention away from the blank T.V. and to both men.

"That explains a lot then. I'm surprised you were able to keep it a secret from me though." said Jason.

"Yeah. I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. Night Uncle Jason. Night um…" said Tiffany not sure what to call Tommy.

"Tommy. You can call me Tommy." Said Tommy

"Night Tommy." said Tiffany smiling at the both of them and then heading up the stairs to her room.

Once Tiffany had left the room Jason then said "Don't worry. She'll get use to you. She just doesn't really like meeting new people and add to that everything that has happened to her the past few weeks then you can't blame her.

"Yeah I know your right. It's just I'm worried about her because of everything that happened to her as the evil Black Ranger. That leaves a scar that will never go away." said Tommy.

"Yeah. I worry about her to. One thing is for sure though. She is definitely your daughter having been pulled into the ranger life and everything." said Jason

"I'm going to head home Jase. I'll see you around." said Tommy heading towards the door.

"See ya." said Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys so here's the next chapter. Sorry about the fight scene not being that good. It's kind of hard to come up with stuff when it really isn't based off of an episode. Also, sorry for lack of Sensei talking. I just don't know really what to have him say. I slightly made the ending based off of when Tommy was released from Ritas spell. Some things are similar or a little different dialogue to that. The next part should be based off of an episode now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Pork Chopped

It has been about a week since Tiffany joined the other rangers to defeat Lother. They have forgiven her fully for what happened when she was evil but she still felt really bad about what she had done to them and the town. During the week she has also has gotten very close to Tommy. She has talked to him and gone to do things with him to try and get to know him better. Also, Tiffany has told Jason and Tommy everything about being a Shadow Ninja.

Tiffany suddenly sprang up forward from her bed. She had sweat trickling slowly on her for head. Her eyes were slightly watering. She looked at her clock and saw it was 10:00 am.

'It was just another dream. Don't worry about it. Just get changed, have breakfast and head to Ninja Ops.' she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and changed into a black T-shirt which had her last name and number "12" on the back, jean shorts, and then slipped on her favorite black converse. She then left her bedroom and descended down the stairs with her dream still on her mind. She hadn't been sleeping well since she turned good. Those dreams she had were horrible. She couldn't even escape them during the day when her mind was set on replaying them over and over again.

When she entered the kitchen Jason was sitting down watching the T.V. and she noticed Tommy was also there as well. These days though, it wasn't unusual for him to be here. He spent most of his time either with Jason or with Tiffany.

"Mooornning." said Tiffany while yawning. She took a seat and grabbed a piece of toast off the plate in front of her.

"Morning." they both said quickly looking at her and then back at the T.V.

Tiffany nibbled on the piece of toast since she wasn't that hunger. Her mind was still set with the dreams she been having. Having spaced out while thinking about it, she didn't hear Jason talking to her.

"Tiffany!" exclaimed Jason.

Tiffany then snapped out of it having heard her name.

"Yeah?' she asked looking at him.

"I been trying to talk to you for the past 5minutes." he said

"Sorry. I kind of just spaced out there."

"What I said was that you don't look too good." he said.

"Gee, thanks." said Tiffany sarcastically.

"What Jason means is that you been looking very tired lately." said Tommy.

They had noticed the past few days how different she been looking. She looked very tired and had very visible dark spots under her eyes. She would also space out a lot like she was very deep in thought. She also would sometimes get short tempered or angered quickly. Jason and Tommy were both getting very worried about her

"I just didn't sleep well. I'm fine." she said finishing up her toast.

"You haven't been sleeping well the past few day's right? Maybe since Lother control over you broke?" questioned Jason.

"I said I was fine!" said Tiffany her eyes changing from brown to black quickly and then back to normal.

"I'm going to Ninja Ops. I'll see you later." said Tiffany. She then stood up from the table and left the room. Jason and Tommy then heard a door slam indicating she left.

"You have the same idea I do about what's wrong with her right?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah." said Jason

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Ops<strong>

"Oh, this is so brutal." said Dustin. He was army crawling with wires in his hand.

"I heard that." said Shane taking the wires.

"All you're doing is crawling under a table so you can plug some wires in." said Tiffany.

She was standing near the table in her ninja gear. Right now the guys were crawling under the table, feeding wires underneath of it. Tori and Blake were on the other side of the room sparing with one another. They were pretty evenly matched.

"Easy for you to say since you're not the one doing it." said Shane.

"If you wanted my help you could have just asked. I didn't know this was how many ninja does it take to plug in some wires." said Tiffany.

Dustin held back a laugh and Shane was containing a smile. They had both stop crawling at the moment but started again soon when they heard Sensei.

Sensei was currently was in his guinea pig sized living room. It had a couch, and T.V. and was a sorted with other things as well.

"Problem gentlemen?" he asked.

"Nah." said Dustin waving him off.

He and Shane both then got up from under the table in Ninja Ops.

"Those who fail to install cable, don't have time for science fiction marathon. They will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig." said Sensei

Dustin and Shane both went over to plug the cables into the wall. Tiffany went over to help and to make sure they didn't mess anything up.

"No disrespect Sensei but I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable T.V. in any…"said Dustin

"He was kidding dude." said Shane patting his shoulder at the same time Tiffany said

"He was joking."

"Oh…" said Dustin smiling.

"And action!" said Shane

Then on Sensei's mini T.V. screen, shows had popped up.

"There, done." said Shane.

"And we could do it without your help." said Shane turning to Tiffany.

"I'm just glad that proves you are capable to do stuff without messing up." said Tiffany.

Her, Shane and Dustin started walking over to Sensei.

"You need to chill out. Ever since we helped saved you, you seem to get crankier and crankier each day." said Shane. Tiffany was about to respond when Dustin then started to talk.

"Isn't this a little low tech? I mean Cam's has like, a thousand channels on his thing." said Dustin to Sensei.

Cam then had walked over behind him. "How many times do we have to go over this? Satellite surveillance is not a home theater."

"It would be pretty awesome if it was." muttered Tiffany quietly. Dustin heard her and gave her a low high five. Cam heard her though and glared at her.

"Like I said before. It is not a home theater." said Cam.

Blake then suddenly got knocked to the ground by Tori and fell into some cords, resulting in his arm getting stuck. When he tried to then use his tangled hand to hit Tori, he unplugged the cable plugs causing Sensei's T.V. to go black.

"Smooth." said Tiffany.

"Well that worked out well." said Cam sarcastically while Tori laughed.

"Oh sorry bro. He maybe I can help." said Blake with his arm reaching over to the T.V.

"No no." said Cam slapping his hand away. "I'll take it from here."

All the rangers currently present started to head to the door, having been done with everything for now.

"You guys want to head to the Skate Park? I got to practice for my demo." said Shane.

"Sorry I can't. I promised Tommy I would do something with him today. Besides, it probably best that I don't because whenever I'm by a skateboard or skate park, I get hurt. Don't worry I will make an exception for the demo." said Tiffany. Shane nodded and smiled at her. All anger at each other was lost.

"Ok no prob. How about you Tori?" said Shane.

"Actually I was just about to go give a ride to Blake so he could meet Hunter." said Tori

"Well, you're still coming tomorrow right? 3 o'clock?" asked Shane

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." said Tori leaving Ninja Ops with Blake.

"All right!" said Shane

"You'll be great, bro." said Tiffany. She and the others then left to go where they needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chargers<strong>

Tiffany arrived at Storm Chargers with Tori, and both of them heard Blake talking.

"Ah, no way. You got them! Excellent, man!" said Blake.

"What are those?" asked Tori riding u on a bike with Tiffany following behind her.

"Tickets to the Martial Arts Film Festival. There showing Fists of Fire 2." answered Hunter.

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" said Tori, riding away.

"Could help them beat us in a spar one time." said Tiffany to Tori.

"Yeah. Ha-ha." said Hunter

"Thank you. I know were hilarious but we being actually serious." Tiffany said

"Hey wait." said Blake grabbing Tori's arm.

"Listen, umm…What will you be doing? Do you want to come?" continued Blake.

"Sure. I love those old fashion Kung Fu movies." said Tori

"Ugh." sighed Hunter.

"You're just jealous of him." said Tiffany quietly to him.

"Yeah right." said Hunter.

"Great. Then, why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theater around 3?" asked Blake

" it. See you then." said Tori.

"Great." said Blake.

He handed her a ticket and then left with Hunter. Kelly then came up to Tori while she was looking at the ticket. Tiffany was now next to Tori.

"So you're not going to the skate demo?" Kelly asked.

"The demo is tomorrow?" asked Tori.

Yup and its at 3 o'clock too." said Tiffany

"Don't tell me you forgot. Shane's been talking about it all week." said Kelly.

"You have to be on a different planet to not know it was tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Shane told the whole town." said Tiffany jokingly

Tori sighed and then got up from her bike.

"I don't believe this." she said.

"I can." muttered Tiffany. Kelly heard what she said and looked at her and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Skate Demo<strong>

It was now they day of the skating demo. Tiffany, Tori, Dustin and Shane were all waiting on the side right by the judges stand.

"Glad you worked out your scheduling problems, Tori. Shane, you're up next. Good luck." said Kelly walking away.

"Thanks." said Shane.

"You going to go for the 180 faking backside, rail side?" asked Dustin

"I might. I've never landed one. But nows as good as time as any." said Shane

"I would disagree on that. It would be like trying to do a soccer move in a game you never perfected. The opponent may get the ball." said Tiffany. Shane ignored her and Dustin gave her a 'shut up' type look.

"You can do it dude. Right Tori?" said Dustin

Tori was looking anxious and was looking down at her watch.

"Hey Tori?" said Dustin again taping her.

"Huh?" said Tori.

"Just say Shane can do fine." whispered Tiffany to her.

Dustin then pointed to Shane.

"Yeah. Slide that fake rail." she said.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Shane.

"Yeah." said Tori.

'Something's up with her.' thought Tiffany.

"You don't seem like yourself." said Shane

"He's right." said Dustin.

"Agreed." said Tiffany suspiciously.

"Maybe it's the whole Clone Tori again. With the camera and the clothes." whispered Dustin to Shane.

"Yeah." whispered Shane.

"Clone Tori?" whispered Tiffany having heard him.

"It's a long story but Marah made a Clone Tori from some camera to try and get into Ninja Ops." whispered Shane.

"Oh. I don't think that's it though." whispered Tiffany.

"Maybe-" said Dustin.

"You guys," interrupted Tori. "I'm fine. Now go on Shane and make me proud."

"All right." said Shane.

"Yeah." said Dustin.

Dustin and Shane slapped hands and then Tiffany gave him a quick hug. Shane then left to go for his turn.

"Keep it up man!" yelled Dustin while Tori ran off.

'I think I know what's going on now. Wasn't the movie thing today?' thought Tiffany as she saw Tori running.

"You got it Shane!" said Tiffany.

Shane was really killing it with his moves but if he wanted top spot Tiffany knew he needed to pull something big. That was when she saw him about to fly up a ramp into the air.

"He's going to try to do it!" said Dustin to Tiffany.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" yelled Shane.

Shane tried to do the 180 faking backside, rail side but fell off his board while in the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Ow! That looked like it hurt." said Tiffany.

"Oh. Err." said Dustin looking at how hard he landed.

"Wait to go Shane! Awesome!" said Tori while clapping and now appearing right next to them.

"He just ate it big time." said Dustin looking at her weirdly.

"Really big." said Tiffany agreeing.

"Oh, right. Well better luck next time Shane." said Tori while Dustin helped pull Shane back up.

"Oh man. I almost had it." said Shane disappointedly.

"It's all right dude. Better luck next time." said Tiffany putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." said Shane giving a weak smile to her.

"You look thirsty. How 'bout a drink? Be right back." said Tori running away.

"Huh." asked Shane.

"What's with her?" asked Dustin.

"I think I know what's up." said Tiffany. The two guys gave a questionable look but when they saw that she wasn't going to give an answer at the moment they turned their attention back on where Tori ran.

"Tori wait!" yelled Shane while he, Dustin and Tiffany ran after her. They all got there in time to see Tori ninja streaking away, somewhere into the main part of town.

"Did I miss class about using ninja powers in public?" questioned Dustin.

"I guess we both did." said Shane

"I know I didn't." said Tiffany.

"You who, boys over here!"

They all turned their heads and saw Marah. She had a bunch of kelzaks with her around the refreshment, R.V., and table area.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" asked Tiffany.

"No. Lother does want us to capture you though." said Marah to her.

Dustin, Shane and Tiffany got into there fighting stance.

"Not the smartest thing to say to the said person your supposed to be capturing." said Tiffany back to her.

"Whatever." she said

"I always forget how cute the guys are. Hello? Attack." Marah continued.

The kelzaks then came forward and began to attack them.

Tiffany spreaded out away from Shane and Dustin so they could have there own room. Before she knew it, the kelzaks had surrounded her. The first kelzaks ran straight on to attack her, she dodged him causing him to run behind her. Before it could get away she elbowed him in the backside. Three more then came at the same time, one from behind, one from the side, and another one from in front of her. She dodged all of their attacks that came at her and was able to kick one, sending it to the ground. She then backed into a chair when she was dodging an incoming punch at her face. She did some quick thinking and then grabbed the plastic chair and used the underneath part of it to push back the attacks. Soon though she lost the chair from her grip and she backed up into the tent where people got refreshments.

'I need a good idea and now.' thought Tiffany.

Tiffany then noticed a hose that must have been for to help cool skaters off after they were finished. She grinned an idea coming to her mind. She then quickly then picked it up and turned on the pipe for water, but she put all the way up to the max. When it came on it forcibly splattered onto the kelzaks that were after her and sent them flying backwards near where Marah was. Since the kelzaks got pushed back so far next to Marah, she didn't get spared by the water. Tiffany then turned off the water and joined the other two guys who had finished up as well and were standing in front of Marah.

"Ugh! I'm wet! I'll make you pay for that Black Ranger!" Marah exclaimed

Marah and the kelzaks then teleported away. Shane, Dustin and Tiffany than fist bumped one another.

"You all right." asked Shane

"Yeah." said Dustin.

"A little wet." said Tiffany. She looked down at herself and saw that her shirt was mildly wet and shoes were a little damp.

"Dude you may be the new Water Ninja if you do things like that." said Dustin.

"I think I'll stick with being a Shadow Ninja." said Tiffany.

"Speaking of Water Ninja's, where did Tori go?" asked Shane.

"I know where she went, but let's go to Ninja Ops first to report to Sensei on the kelzaks and Marah." said Tiffany.

The other two nodded and soon they were all ninja streaking to Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Ops<strong>

Tiffany, Shane and Dustin soon arrived in Ninja Ops and explained what happened at the Skate demo. By the time they were finished, Tori had arrived back at Ninja Ops and had to explain where she had went. That leads to what happening now.

Tiffany, Shane, Tori and Dustin were all lined up in front of Sensei, who was on the table in front of them. Cam was typing away and his main computer trying to find Hunter and Blake. When Tori arrived at Ninja Ops they all found out a pig type robot/armored monster, working for Lother, was sent after the Bradley brothers. Hunter and Blake then ended up captured in a popcorn container which Tiffany still didn't fully understand how that happened.

"Tori, using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction of the ninja code. Not to mention you let your friend down." said Sensei

"Busted." muttered Tiffany to Shane. Shane gave her the look that said 'not the time'.

"Shane, I am so sorry. If I had stayed at the demo none of this would had happened." said Tori looking at Shane.

"Or you may have been captured too. We can not predict the future. That's why we have rules to govern the present." said Sensei.

'Then how did the scroll about me get made then? Logical guessing?' thought Tiffany but was interrupted by further thought by Tori talking.

"Yes, Sensei." said Tori.

"Cam do you have a reading on the creatures where abouts?" asked Sensei.

"I found a major hotspot on top of the Harbor Office Tower." said Cam.

"It's always at the least likely places." said Tiffany. The others looked at her with a questionable look.

"I mean wouldn't you expect a fight to happen at a rundown warehouse or in a bad area?" answered Tiffany.

The others nodded, understanding her reasoning and got back on track to what they were doing before.

"Ready?" asked Tori.

"Ready." they said.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" said the Wind Rangers.

"Shadow Storm! Ranger Form." said Tiffany.

* * *

><p><strong>Harbor Office Building<strong>

"I've got an appetite for destruction and this town is going to be the main course!" said the pig monster.

The pig monster then looked up and saw the three Wind Rangers dropping down with help of their hang gliders.

"Here piggy piggy." said Tori.

"Mind if we drop in?" asked Dustin

Then all three of them jumped off. Then suddenly a black blur landed in the spot next to them.

"I really need a hang glider to so I don't get left behind by you guys." said Tiffany.

"Well, well. Nice entrance. The Black Ranger. Lother told me to capture." said the Pig.

"So I've heard. Where's our friends!" said Tiffany.

"If you ever want to find your Thunder buddies, you better follow my curly tail through the porky portal. Now come on Rangers. Come and get me. Ahahaha!" said the pig.

The pig then put his hands together in a sign. A type of portal then appeared behind him that looked like a plate filled with some sort of red sauce appeared with symbols on the side. The pig then jumped through it.

"Stop!" yelled Shane.

"We got to go after him." said Tori.

"What? Through that thing?" asked Dustin.

"We have to find Blake and Hunter. If the only way to find them is through that thing than I'm going in." said Tiffany.

"Come on." said Shane.

"Yeah!" said Tori.

Before they could jump in there communicators on their morphers beeped.

"Slow down. I've got a lock on the portal door but it won't hold more than about 10mins max." said Cam through the communicator.

"Well that's great." said Tiffany sarcastically.

"We'll call you if we need help." said Shane.

"Your on your own. I'll have no way to contact you while your inside." said Cam.

"This is getting worse and worse." said Tiffany. The other three nodded.

"Then we'll have to work fast." said Shane.

"Ready?" asked Shane to Dustin.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Dustin.

Then all four of them ninja streaked/jumped into the portal.

"AHHHH!" they all screamed while falling from the sky.

"Ah, man." said Dustin.

"Ugh. Not another rock quire." said Shane

"Shane, I now know how you felt when you ate it at the demo." said Tiffany rubbing her back. Shane shot her a look.

"Welcome to my sty. Hope you like it cause your never leaving, except you Black Ranger. Ahaha!" said the Pig.

"Probably better here than with Lother." muttered Tiffany.

"Ah, come on Rangers!" said the Pig.

The Tiffany and the Wind Rangers then sprang up into the air and pulled their swords from their backs. They then began to slash their swords at the Pig monster. Dustin and Tori both got pushed down onto the ground a couple of times while Shane and Tiffany both stayed up mostly. The Pig did slash Shane more than Tiffany though but the few hits she did receive, hurt. Really bad. All of them were getting hit which resulted in their ranger suits getting sparks coming from it. It went on that way for a while but the Rangers were able to hit the Pig about the same number of times it hit them. Soon though all the rangers got pushed back onto the ground and a little bit of smoke were rising form all of them.

"Is that all you got?" asked the Pig.

"Where are our friends?" asked Shane with a lot of demand in his voice.

"They went out to get popcorn." replied the Pig.

"I love Popcorn." commented Tiffany to her allies. The Wind Rangers shook their head at her and got back on track to what they were doing.

The Pig then showed off his long sword he had. "Look tight Rangers!" he said.

'That sword looks like its nothing compared to the Sword of Darkness.' thought Tiffany.

"Why don't you take a load off?" he continued. Then he slashed his sword into the ground causing a crack to appear in the ground. The crack went straight towards them. When the crack hit them it caused the Wind Rangers to fly up into the air, with their suits flaming, and then hit the ground hard on their backs. Tiffany was able to dodge in time before the crack got to her but she still got a small blow from it.

"Ugh." the Primary colored Rangers groaned.

"I'm glad I dodged that." said Tiffany.

"Yeah your lucky." said Tori.

The Wind Rangers then stood up shakily and Tiffany got back to where she was before the crack happened.

"Its all about the snout!" said the Pig.

Suddenly, his snout made multiples and multiples of his and they all attacked the rangers. They then kept on bouncing off of them kind of like of like what pinballs do. The Rangers tried slashing them but it wouldn't hit any of them. Soon the Rangers were all on their backs once more and Tiffany was included with the group this time.

"That was disgusting." commented Tiffany.

"Yeah. Definitely nasty." agreed Dustin.

"Do you finally sumbit to the power of the pig?" asked the Pig.

The Rangers then slowly began to stand up.

"In your dreams!" said Shane

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell!" said Tori.

"Yeah, you ever heard of soap?" said Dustin.

"Or a tooth brush?" questioned Tiffany.

"Ah, put a lid on it." said the Pig.

A flying disk type lid then came flying towards the Rangers.

"This one's mine!" yelled Shane.

Dustin and Tori crisscrossed their arms. Shane then jumped and jumped up onto their arms. Dustin and Tori then gave him a boast with Shane's jumping causing him to fly up into the air and land on the lid disk. Shane shakily had to get the hang of it but then he turned it back around towards the Pig. It went straight towards the Pig and Shane jumped off of it before it hit the Pig. When it hit a small type of explosion happened.

"All right." said Dustin.

"Good work guys." said Tori.

"All right. Storm Striker!" said Shane.

Shane, Dustin, and Tori then combined all of their weapons to form the Storm Striker.

"Time for my Dark Blaster!" said Tiffany.

"Time to stick a fork in this pork. FIRE!" said Shane.

"FIRE!" said Tiffany at the same time.

When the Wind Rangers shot, a sort of energy ball came out and had fire around it. The it went dead on course with the Pig and hit him. Tiffany's giant, black orb that was shot out of her gun was right behind their's and hit him dead on. Soon there was a huge explosion and the Pig was destroyed.

"I like my bacon extra crispy." said Shane.

Soon the portal from before then opened up above them.

"Huh, The portal!" said Shane.

"Lets get out of here." said Tori.

"No need to tell me twice." said Tiffany

Soon they were all floated to the portal and then went through it. Immediately, they were back on the Office Building in the real world with their helmets slid down so that it revealed there faced. They soon then started to stand up.

"That roast is toast!" said Dustin.

"You probably just jinxed it." The others gave Tiffany a curious look until Tori broke them out of it.

"What about Blake and Hunter?" asked Tori.

"Well didn't the Pig monster put them in a popcorn container?" said Tiffany.

Soon as she said that Blake and Hunter appeared with butter all over them on the ground. Then popcorn and butter fell on to both of them leaving them even messier.

"Ugh, nasty." said Dustin

"I don't think I'm going to be in the mood for popcorn for a while." said Tiffany

"I agree a 100% with that statement." responded Hunter

"Hey." said Shane. He was helping Blake stand up since he kept on slipping on the butter that was on the ground.

"You guys all right?" asked Tori.

"Yeah." said Hunter.

"You kind of reek though." said Dustin.

"You do a lot." said Tiffany.

"Artifical butter flavoring." said Hunter.

"I hate that fake stuff." said Tiffany.

Before anybody could say anything else the Pig appeared back in giant form.

"You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension did ya?" he asked

"Well we were kind of hoping." answered Dustin.

"Always worth a try." said Tiffany.

Then there ranger helmets slid back up. Then they heard someone talk to the far left of them.

"Hope you like your pig extra big!" said Kapri. Marah and some kelzaks were with her.

"Shane you go for the zords, we will keep these wannabes busy." said Hunter.

"I guess I'll help them since I don't have a zord." said Tiffany.

"You got it." said Shane. The Wind Rangers then left to go stop the gigantic version of the Pig form destroying the city.

"Go!" said Kapri. She and Marah stayed on the sidelines while the kelzaks ran to attack Hunter Blake and Tiffany.

Since Tiffany was morphed, the kelzaks were pretty easy to attack. She used the ninja sword she had to slash at the kelzaks that came her way. When a line of kelzaks were coming to attack her at once, she flipped over them backwards. Since their backs were to her, she was able to attack them easily. Before she knew it, she had finished fighting with her kelzaks.

Hunter and Blake were using the butter on themselves to their advantage. They were using it to make the kelzaks fall, splatting it in their faces, and even punching with the butter in their hands. Soon all the kelzaks were out for the count. Hunter and Blake then walked over to Kapri and Marah, preparing to fight them. Tiffany joined them and was ready to fight them as well.

"Oh! We got to go!" said Marah.

"Yeah were late for a barbeque?" said Kapri. Right after that both of them were teleported away. Hunter and Blake looked at the spot and each other in confusion. Tiffany wasn't that confused about it though.

"They aren't really the fighting types and they get scared pretty easily." said Tiffany.

Hunter and Blake nodded at her, agreeing that they weren't really the type. When they looked up to see the Wind Rangers fighting the Pig, they were able to see them destroy the Pig armored monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Ops<strong>

When the rangers got back to Ninja Ops, Sensei made Tori's punishment mop the entire Ninja Ops. Soon most of rangers left only leaving Tiffany, Tori, and Sensei there. Tiffany had stayed to keep Tori company for a little while.

"This stinks." said Tori.

"Not as bad as the pig though." said Tiffany. She was trying to make her feel better. Tori smiled slightly at Tiffany.

"You know you're a good friend. Even though I just met you really are a good friend. It's also nice to have another girl on the team." said Tori still smiling at her.

"Thanks. You are too." said Tiffany smiling back.

Tiffany then yawned. Tori noticed that she hasn't been looking good the past few days.

"Are you ok? It's just the last few days I noticed you seemed pretty tired." asked Tori.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping to good." replied Tiffany.

"You should go home and rest than." said Tori.

"Really? You sure? I don't mind staying her with you." said Tiffany.

"Yeah. Besides, it kind of close to dinner time, Jason and Tommy will be wondering where you are." said Tori.

"All right. See you later than." said Tiffany. she than exited Ninja Ops leaving Tori with Sensei. Tori though brought the topic of the dreams she's been having back up to her to think about. For the rest of the way home she kept her mind on the dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Tiffany was now eating dinner with Jason and Tommy. To her, the day flew by with all the events that happened. Right now she was just focusing on eating her chicken since she was starving.

"So today me and Tommy saw the Pig guy on the news and the other rangers in the zords. So what happened today exactly and where were you?" asked Jason to Tiffany. Tommy then looked at Tiffany waiting for her reply. It was different for Tiffany then it was for him and Jason. Their parents or anybody else knew about them being rangers. Tiffany didn't have to keep it a secret from them.

"Well I guess it started at the Skating Demo when the kelzaks and Marah attacked when me, Shane and Dustin ran after Tori." said Tiffany while taking another bite of food.

"Tori ran away?" asked Tommy surprised.

"She was going back and forth between the demo and the movie theater because she made plans with Blake there as well and she didn't want to miss either of the events so she ninja streaked between the two." said Tiffany taking her last bite of her food and savoring it.

She then continued. " When we were done with the kelzaks and when Marah teleported away we went back to Ninja Ops and found out Blake and Hunter were turned mini sized into a popcorn container by the Pig monster."

"They got put into a popcorn container?" questioned Jason.

"Yeah. Anyways we then later found out the pig was on the Harbor Office Building and went there to try and save them. We then later entered through the Pigs portal that led to his world where we beat him and then got out."

She then finished up "So when we got out Blake and Hunter appeared again. Having popped out of the container, they were covered with popcorn and butter. It wasn't even the real butter. Anyways, the Pig went up in giant size and while Tori, Shane and Dustin took care of him, me, Hunter and Blake took care of some kelzaks that were brought with Marah and Kapri."

"Anything else? " asked Jason while taking a sip of some water.

"Oh, yeah. Marah and the Pig guy said that Lother wants to capture me." said Tiffany. She said it like that type of this thing happened all the time. Jason choked on his water a little and Tommy's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"What!" said the two guys.

"You guys are really over reacting. I'm not going to let him just capture me. It would be harder for Lother to capture me now since I know how to exactly use my Ranger powers. Don't worry about it." said Tiffany. She was looking between the two of them.

"Just be careful." said Tommy.

"When am I not?" questioned Tiffany. Jason snorted at hearing that.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed. Night." said Tiffany. She got up from the table and then started going up the stairs.

"Night!" replied the two.

Tiffany laid down in her bed without eve taking off her chlothes she was wearing. When her head hit the pillow, she was out.

**Dream**

Tiffany gazed around where she was. It looked like Blue Bay Harbor but it looked like it was destroyed. There was fire everywhere, buildings crumbling. It looked like every natural disaster that was possible had hit it.

She then saw, straight ahead of her, her new Ranger friends on the ground and not morphed. They looked like they were in bad condition. They had cut's all over them and were bleeding. Even from the distance she was at she could see some visible bruises.

Tiffany tried to yell out to them but her voice wouldn't work. She couldn't even make the simplest noise. She than became aware she couldn't move any of her body.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Tiffany.

She than became more aware of what she was wearing. It was her Shadow Ranger Suit. She than heard one of her friends talking.

"You don't want to do this!" screamed Shane.

"Please stop!" screamed Tori. The others also screamed words to her. She than realized what was happening.

'I did this?' thought Tiffany. She made her eyes move between her friends and the city.

She than felt her arm moving on its own accord. She tried everything to stop it from moving but she couldn't. It was like someone was controlling her like a human marionette. She realized her hand was going to the Dark Blaster at her side.

'No' she thought.

She was now holding it in her hands, her finger on the trigger ready to strike at any moment. It was like she was a snake and was able to slither around till the moment she wanted to strike.

Tiffany then heard a high and cold evil laugh. She then quickly realized it was coming from her own mouth and couldn't stop it. If she had any control of her body she was sure she would have shivers running up and down her spine.

"Good bye Rangers. My Lord will not miss you." Tiffany said with the coldness in her voice. She then felt her finger pull the trigger. The Dark Blaster fired the dark orb which hit at her friends. She heard their dyeing screams. Her own evil laughter was then added into the mix. As her laughter carried on, the laughter soon drowned out the screams and soon leaving only the laughter left. Then all the screams vanished and her friends were silent.

'No! I killed them! Tori! Shane! Dustin! Blake! Hunter! I'm so sorry! Please come back!' thought Tiffany. Her laughter then stopped and all around her drew black. She blinked and then when she opened them she wasn't in destroyed Blue Bay anymore.

Tiffany was looking out a car window and was watching everything passing by her. It was very late at night. She was in the passenger seat and when she turned her head she saw her mother. Her mother had her eyes fixed on to the road and was making sure she was very careful. Tiffany then heard the splattering of rain drops staring to fall onto the car and wind shield.

"Hey Mom? I'm just curious if I was ever going to meet my Dad." said Tiffany slightly nervous.

"Maybe one day." said her mother, Kim.

"You always say that. Even when I was little." said Tiffany stubbornly.

"Can you turn on the radio?" asked Kim. Tiffany knew she was steering away from the question she sighed and leaned forward slightly and turned on the radio. She than noticed they had come to a stop at an intersection. Her mother turned the steering wheel so they were turning to the right. Tiffany looked her mother, determined to get some info about her father out but that's when she noticed the fast bright light of head lights coming straight at them. She didn't have any time to warn her mother. The next thing she knew, the car was rolling and hit her head against the window and darkness came around her.

It must have been only a few minutes later when Tiffany woke up. She looked to her left and saw her mother but she didn't see her moving at all. She than saw some blood dripping out of her mouth, head and some on her shirt. Before she could scream she had passed out from all the pain she was feeling mentally and physically.

**Dream ended**

Tiffany woke up and quickly sat up in her bed. She felt her salty tears sliding down her cheeks and tasting the some that made it close to her mouth. She then full on cried, having been holding it in since the nightmares started. When she was done she wiped her face with her hand sniffed. She looked at her clock and saw it was 2 am. She got out of her bed and first went to her desk. She wrote a quick note and then left her room and went down stairs. She heard a slight snore from the couch and looked there. She saw her Tommy sleeping there. She quietly tip toed by and headed to the front door. She opened it and shut it as softly as she could.

**About 1 hour later**

Jason had woken up kind of thirsty and started to head toward the stairs when he noticed Tiffany's door was wide open. He looked through her door and saw that her bed was empty of any sign of her.

"TOMMY!" yelled Jason.

As soon as he yelled that he heard a crash from downstairs followed by someone running up the stairs to meet him.

"What is it Jason?" asked a sleepy Tommy.

"Tiffany's missing!" said Jason.

"What do you mean she's missing!" asked Tommy.

"She's not here! Look!" said Jason pointing to her empty bed.

Tommy went into the room and looked around. He never been into her room before and if it was at a different time, he knew he would be smiling at the colors of the room. Green, white, red, and black. He walked inside and then noticed something on her desk.

_Dear Jason (or Tommy)_

_If I'm not back yet or you noticed I was missing than I'm still at the beach._

_Love,_

_Tiffany_

"She's at the beach." said Tommy looking at the note. Jason snatched the note from the desk and looked at it.

"We better go get her." said Jason.

"Actually I think I want to go get her alone. I think I know how she's feeling at the moment and maybe she'll talk to me about it. " said Tommy.

"Ok. Good luck." said Jason.

Tommy than soon left the house in his black jeep headed toward the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

Tiffany was sat at the beach in the sand. It was still dark out to see anything but it gave her time to think and reflect some stuff over. She soon heard someone coming up behind her and she swung her head quickly around and saw Tommy. She sighed in relief, thinking it may be one of Lothers goons, and then turned her head to stare straight again. She than heard Tommy sit down next to her.

"I know how you feel. It's hard after everything that you went through as an evil ranger. You feel really bad about it. It also haunts you forever. I know I still think about when I was evil sometimes." said Tommy looking at her. Tiffany turned her head and then looked at him.

"I wished for none of this to happen to me though. Becoming a Ranger, and especially the accident." said Tiffany now looking away from him. It was silent for a while until Tommy broke it.

"I guess you have to try and see some of the good stuff that happened though. You got to meet new friends, you survived,-"said Tommy but was cut off.

"Also meeting you." said Tiffany smiling at him. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Yeah and me meeting you too." said Tommy returning the smile.

Tiffany face then got really blank like it was when Tommy arrived.

"I hate the dreams I been having." she whispered looking down at the ground and playing with some sand. Tommy stayed quiet since it seemed like she was going to be venting about it.

"Every time I fall asleep I'm evil again and end up killing my friends and destroying the whole town. Than it switches to…" Tiffany trailed off.

"It's ok. You don't have to say it if you don't want to. It may help though." said Tommy.

"It switches to the night of the car accident and everything I saw." whispered Tiffany. Tears began streaming down her face. Tommy put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him into a type of hug. They were both quiet for a while.

"It will be ok. You'll get through the dreams you are having. Your friends will help you and so will me and Jason." said Tommy.

"I know they may go away eventually, but I think helping fight as a Ranger isn't going to help me forget them easily. I may morph some days in a row and all that will do is remind me of the dreams. Seeing my friends faces also may make me think of how they looked in the dreams." said Tiffany. Only a couple of tears were falling now.

"I'm going to Reefside in about a day. I bought a house there since I got a teaching job at the high school. If you would like you could come with me for a few days to help get your mind off of things." said Tommy.

Tiffany thought about it. She was sure Jason wouldn't mind. Also she was sure her team mates knew something was wrong with her seeing as the remarks Shane and Tori made earlier. They would hopefully allow it.

"Yeah I think that would help." said Tiffany smiling.

They sat there for a few more moments. Tommy than stood up and helped Tiffany get up. Tiffany brushed the sand off of her and then she and Tommy began walking back to the Black Jeep.

"Jason will be glad you are ok. He didn't see the note so he was freaking out." said Tommy.

"Yeah he will probably not be happy me coming out here on my own." said Tiffany

Tommy than added on "Especially with Lother after you."

"Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that." said Tiffany sheepishly.

It was silent for a moment and the car was only a couple of feet from them. Tiffany than hugged Tommy while walking back to the car.

"Thanks…Dad for everything." said a thankful but slightly nervous Tiffany. She had never called Tommy 'Dad' before. She let go of him right after she said that and raced to the car. Tommy stood fixed in the spot where she hugged him. On his face was a huge grin after having heard Tiffany call him that.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't really posted in a while. I been kind of busy with school and catching up since I been out sick from school for half the school year or more. I was also sick this past week so I missed school this week so I been getting work sent home. Anyway the next chapter Tommy and Tiffany are going to go to Reefside and Tiffany will meet Connor. I know it won't be like an episode chapter but I find it would be hard for me to write about when Cam goes back in time to retrieve the amulet. So I don't know when I will post again, hopefully in the next week or so. Summer break starts for me on June 21****st**** so look for more frequent uploads after that. Hopefully I will be done with Ninja Storm before the end of summer. Then I will write my favorite season of Power Rangers "DINO THUNDER". It's my fav cause that's what I grew up on was the first Power Ranger show I saw. **

**This was 25 pages long on my computer!**

**Anyway Review Please! It Helps! :)**


	7. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I been extremely busy! I just got back at school after being sick for 2-3 weeks again (I have missed about 97 days of school this year out of 180)! School ends for me on Wednesday! I graduate from intermediate school! I am going to try and post the next chapter sometime this week or maybe tonight if I can finish it. I don't know if I will post anything to soon after that cause I got a virius from the website I was using for the epsidoes . So I possibly want to search for a new website or get more protection or something for my computer! I will post the next chapter soon though cause it wont be a episode chapter. Anyways thought I would keep you all updated!

harrypotterseriesrocks


	8. Reefside Part 1

Tiffany woke up at 7am with memories of earlier this morning filling her head as she laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was relieved that Tommy was around a shared a very similar experience when he was the evil Green ranger. She was also really thankful that he offered her to come with him to Reefside. Hopefully the short time away from Blue Bay Harbor will help her.

Tiffany than remember when she came home early in the morning with Tommy as well. If she said Jason wasn't slightly pissed, it would be a lie. She could understand why if she looked it from his point of view. Jason was understanding though and was just happy that she was alright. He also agreed to Tiffany going to Reefside thinking it would be a good idea as well.

Tiffany looked at her clock and noticed she had been laying down and thinking for nearly an hour now. She than slowly got up from bed and began to change into a black t-shirt, silver soccer shorts, and her usual converse. She than left her room and proceeded down stairs to where the kitchen was. Tommy had left when they made it back since he still had to pack a few things at his place. She grabbed a granola bar before leaving the kitchen and running out the door to head to Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja Ops<strong>

When Tiffany arrived at Ninja Ops it was a little past 8 and she noticed everyone was there. All the Rangers were just standing around at the moment and Cam was on his computer. (Sensei was not around.)They all turned around when they heard her walk in.

"Finally showed up sleeping beauty? Your 30mins late." said Hunter.

"Yeah I know and that's part of the reason why I'm here to talk to you all. I'm leaving Blue Bay Harbor for a while to go on sort of a trip." said Tiffany.

"Your going on a vacation when Lother is here attacking the town?" asked Shane.

"Shane does have a point." said Cam turned away from his computer.

"I know he does but I really need this. After being evil and everything, all my thoughts are cluttered and I can hardly sleep. It brings up nightmares and memories. I just need a week or so to help me get to a somewhat normal point." said Tiffany.

"If anyone here understands what you're going through its me and Hunter. We were confused after we were turned evil. We had no idea what to do since it just, happened. You deserve it." said Blake smiling at her.

The others than said similar things to her saying that they understood this would help her and that they would tell Sensei.

"Where are you going?" questioned Tori.

"No tropical island or anything if that's what you're wondering. Just to the town Reefside. Tommy got a job there as a teacher so he bought a house." said Tiffany

After that was said she said her goodbyes to the others promising she would be back soon. Before she knew it, she was ninja streaking away from Ninja Ops and too her house to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

"That everything?" questioned Tommy.

Tiffany and Tommy were outside the house where the Black Jeep was. Jason standing nearby and Tommy just had loaded the Tiffany's Black suitcase into the trunk.

"Yup." replied Tiffany.

"Guess we should be going than." said Tommy closing the trunk.

"I'll see you soon Uncle Jason." said Tiffany hugging Jason.

"Try and not get into too much trouble." he said while letting go and looking at her.

Tommy than said a brief goodbye to Jason and promising that Tiffany would be safe. Soon Tommy was in the front seat of the Black Jeep and Tiffany was on the passenger side in the front. They soon were driving away from the house. Tiffany looked Jason until he could see him no more.

"It must be weird for you going somewhere without Jason." said Tommy. He tore his eyes from the road for a second to look at her and then focused on the road again.

"Yeah. This is really going to be the first time me and Jason are really separated since I been with him." said Tiffany.

"Was everyone ok with you leaving for a little while?" asked Tommy.

"At first they thought I was just kind of going as a vacation I guess but they understood after I explained it. Hunter and Blake understood it the most since they did basically did the same thing that I am doing now. They left for a little while to get their thoughts in focus." said Tiffany.

The rest of the ride was filled some more talk or it was a calming silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Reefside<strong>

Before Tiffany knew it they had passed the sign that read "WELECOME TO REEFSIDE". She smiled at the thought of seeing the town. Even though she had lived relatively close to Reefside, she had never once visited it. They had a short ride to the house than which was pretty much in the middle/close to the woods.

"Didn't want any neighbors?" joked Tiffany.

Tommy shrugged while pulling up to the house. It was a nice house and decent sized. It had to be the same size as Jason's or a little bigger.

"What do you think?" asked Tommy. He had parked the car and was looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"It's nice. I like it." she said smiling.

"We better start unpacking." said Tommy.

They both started to unload the car. Seeing as their wasn't much, they could care everything without having to go back for anything. When they were outside the front door Tommy got some keys out and opened the door. Tiffany was actually kind of surprised about how nice it looked on the inside. She definitely thought someone had to help him with the decorating.

"You can put your stuff upstairs and the first room on the right." said Tommy.

"Right thanks." replied Tiffany

When Tiffany was done unpacking she headed back downstairs where she found Tommy in the living room watching some T.V. It seemed it was the news from Blue Bay Harbor reporting some Kelzaks were attacking the town with Zurgane. Tiffany than started touching and playing with the black morpher that was on her wrist, while watching the screen. Tommy saw what she was doing and shut the T.V. off.

"Don't worry. They will be ok without you." Tommy said reassuringly.

"Yeah." said Tiffany. She was still kind of dazed and was staring at the T.V still.

"How about I show you around Reefside a little and show you Reefside High school. They have a soccer field there and you probably haven't had the chance to practice at all." offered Tommy.

Tiffany snapped out of it and smiled and shook her head 'yes'. She than raced back upstair put on her shin guards, black soccer socks, and her white and black cleats. She put her hair quickly in a pony tail and ran out the room door and jumping down the stairs. She jumped down from all the way from the top to the bottom with Tommy waiting for her at the bottom. Tommy than looked at her when she landed down next to him with a 'thud'.

"Stairs were made to go up and down you know." said Tommy while starting to walk out the door.

"It wouldn't be fun if I went down the normal way. Besides it's not really that dangerous. Well to me it isn't." replied Tiffany. She then grabbed her green soccer ball that she had left early by the door and headed out as well.

The ride around town was pretty short. Tommy had pointed out places like the movie theater, where the Reefside news was held, and a place called 'Haley's Cybercafe', which he had told her was his friends place that she owned. Before she knew it they were at Reefside High school.

"I have to do some paperwork and stuff inside to prepare for the upcoming school year and get my room organized. You don't mind if I leave you alone for a while at the soccer fields, do you?" Tommy asked.

"No problem." said Tiffany.

Tommy and Tiffany then spilt ways. Tiffany than found herself in front of the soccer goal doing repeated shots over and over into it and also juggling her soccer ball. She then had the feeling like someone was watching her and turned around. She saw a boy that looked around the same age as her. He had brownish/redish hair and was taller than her by maybe 5inches or so. He was also wearing an all red soccer uniform and holding a red soccer ball. He was about 10 feet or so away from her.

"What are you looking at." called Tiffany.

The boy seemed to snap out of staring at her. He then started walking over to her.

"I'm just surprised that someone is here. Normally not that many people come here in the summer and I also didn't recognize you. Not that many girls like soccer here." replied the boy.

By now he had reached Tiffany. He put his hand out to shake her hand.

"Conner McKnight." he said.

"Tiffany Oliver." said Tiffany. She took his hand and shook it.

"Obviously, you are not from here because I'm pretty sure I would of noticed a pretty girl and good soccer player before." said Conner while staring at her face.

Tiffany blushed slightly before replying.

"I'm from Blue Bay Harbor. I'm only here for a short while to visit here with my Dad."

Conner was about to reply before they heard somebody yelling. They both turned around to see Tommy in the distance yelling.

"Tiffany are you ready!" Tommy asked.

"Yeah just a minute!" yelled back Tiffany.

"Well I'll see you around maybe" said Tiffany to Conner.

"Wait. Do you have a phone?" asked Conner.

"Yeah but I left it at the house." said Tiffany.

"Here put your number in here." said Conner. He then took out a cell phone from his shorts pocket and handed it to her.

Tiffany put in here number quickly and handed it back to him.

"I'll text you later. Maybe you can hang out or practice soccer together." suggested Conner.

"Ok." she replied.

"Tiffany!" said Tommy again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back

"See you later, Conner." said Tiffany .

"Bye Tiff." said Conner.

Tiffany then started dribbling the ball to where Tommy was and did a rainbow over her head once on the way. Before she knew it she was next to him. They both than started walking to the Black Jeep and they both than got into it once reached.

"Who was that you were talking to?" questioned Tommy who was starting to drive off.

"Just some guy. He just wanted to know who I was since he didn't recognize who I was and since normally no one is at the fields during the summer much." said Tiffany.

"Ok. Well I want to stop at my friend's place that I pointed out before, 'Haley's Cybercafe'." said Tommy.

"Sounds good." smiled Tiffany.

Tommy drove them to 'Haley's Cybercafe'. They then got out of the car and walked in the door of the place.

The first thing Tiffany thought of that it slightly reminded her of the Juice Bar that Ernie ran in Angel Grove. It had a juice counter and all the blenders needed for it. The only difference was that it had computers instead of gym stuff. There were a few people in their at the moment.

"Hey Tommy. Nice to see you." said a red haired women behind the counter.

"You to Haley." said Tommy.

"Tiffany this is Haley. Haley this is TIf-" Tommy said starting to introduce them.

"Tiffany. It's nice to meet you. Tommy has told me a lot about you." said Haley smiling and taking her hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Tiffany also smiling.

"Why don't you check out some of the computers and stuff here while I talk to Tommy for a bit." said Haley.

"All right." said Tiffany.

Tiffany left them to talk while she walked around a bit. She noticed a African American boy around her age, wearing all blue and playing a game on the computer. She looked at the game he was playing and smiled.

"Are you really playing Toontown?" asked Tiffany.

The boy looked up and then looked back down before answering.

"Yeah. I use to remember playing it when I was little so I decided to start playing it for old time's sake you could say."

"That's cool. I remember I use to play this game. I never got all the gags but I got close to it." said Tiffany.

The boy took his head up to look and Tiffany more closely and then asked " Are you new around here? I never have seen you before."

"I'm just here visiting for a while. I'm Tiffany. Tiffany Oliver."

"I'm Ethan James."

"Nice to meet you Ethan." said Tiffany.

"You to." he said.

"So do you like videogames?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah once I get into a really good one it can be very hard to get out of it." said Tiffany.

"Ready to go Tiffany?" asked Tommy from the counter.

"Yeah sure." replied Tiffany.

"See you later maybe." said Tiffany to Ethan.

"See ya." said Ethan.

Tiffany started walking towards the door where Tommy was waiting for her. She than called to Haley

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too Tiffany." said Haley.

Tommy drove them back to his house. When they got there Tiffany went upstairs, showered and changed into her black T-Shirt and grey pajama shorts. She heard a beep from her phone that was lying on a dresser in the bedroom. She saw she received a text from an unknown number. She checked to see who the text was from. When she opened it, it said

'Hey it's Conner McKnight. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at the soccer fields or something.'

'Yeah sure. Text me tomorrow then.' Tiffany typed. She saved the number and then put the cell phone back on the dresser while smiling slightly.

She then left the room and headed down stairs where she had dinner and then sat on the couch watching T.V with Tommy. They were calmly watching T.V when the station switched to a news report with a woman announcing it.

"_This just in, Blue Bay Harbor is being attacked by more alien monsters. The Power Rangers are now on the scene. It is advised that all citizens in the area remain indoors or stay in a safe area."_

It showed some live shots of the Rangers battling a new alien monster along with Zurgane and kelzaks before it turned back to the movie. Tiffany without realizing it, once again found where her morpher was but snapped out of it by it being switched back to the movie.

"You ok?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I'm fine and I know they will be fine too." said Tiffany softly.

"I'm going to go to go to bed I think." continued Tiffany while starting to stand up.

"Ok, night." said Tommy

Tiffany was almost at the stairs before she remembered something. She turned back around so she could speak to him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Is it alright if I hang out with the guy I met from the soccer fields tomorrow? We are probably just going to be at the fields practicing. It would help with my defense." asked Tiffany.

"Yeah I guess that is fine." said Tommy. He was kind of surprised that she made a friend so quickly.

"Thank you! Night Dad!" said Tiffany making her way up the stairs and into her room.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I know I promised I would like two weeks ago but so much has happened during that time. I planned on finishing the whole thing Tiffany at Reefside but I just wanted to get this posted so you aren't waiting any longer for at least something. I will work on part 2 of this soon but it may be a while. I don't know really know… I didn't look over this to well so it may not be the best. Also Tiffany isn't going to be calling 'Dad' too quickly. I mean they just only met so she won't be used to it really.**

**Thank you everyone and please review! :)**


	9. Reefside Part 2

**I would like to thank everyone who has review or favorite this story! It means a lot to me!**

** .Dawn – Yes! Tiffany will be in Dino Thunder because that is the series I personally grew up on so its my favorite. Also she won't be paired with Justin or any other past Ranger. It's sad to say but I really don't know much about the older Power Rangers other than Jason, Tommy, and what I saw from Forever Red or have read about or might have seen. I will try and do older Ranger appearances though if can.**

**LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori – Kira will make a brief appearance in this chapter but that's it, sorry to say. I was originally not even planning to make her have an appearance in either of these two Reefside chapters.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Tiffany woke up to a beeping noise. Whatever the noise was coming from, she was glad for it since it woke her up from one of her nightmares. She pushed the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She realized the beeping had come from her phone so she went over to her desk where her phone was sitting. She saw the text was from Conner and opened it up.<p>

'_Hey can you meet me at the soccer fields at 9:30am?'_

Tiffany looked at her clock on her bedside table and saw it was 8:30 already.

'_Yeah meet you there.'_ she typed quickly.

She then scattered around to try and find some good clothes. Finally she found a plain black t-shirt, and red soccer shorts. She then went to the bathroom , showered quickly, changed into her outfit, then put her hair up into a ponytail with a few stray strands on the side of her face. She then raced back into her room to see what the time was and saw it was already 9:00.

'Damn it. Cutting it closer then I would like.' though Tiffany.

She hurtled herself down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where Tommy? Her Dad? Was placing some pancakes on a plate next to a plate of toast.

'No time what to figure out what to call or think of him now. Got to hurry.' thought Tiffany

Tiffany must have had a frantic look on her face because Tommy asked "Running late?"

"Yeah. Sorry it was really nice of you to cook breakfast but I need to hurry. So I'm only going to take a piece of toast." she said all this in rushed voice. She swiped a piece of toast from the plate and then remembered something.

"I need my shin guards, socks and cleats still. Oh and my cell phone." mumbled Tiffany. Before Tommy knew it, Tiffany was running up the stairs and then a moment later back down the stairs with her shin guards and black socks.

Tiffany as fast as lightning put her shin guards, socks and cleats on and then fumbled into her pocket to where her cell phone was she checked the time and saw it was already 9:18.

'It can't be that time already!' thought Tiffany.

The whole time Tommy was watching and saw the look on her face when she saw the time.

"Need a ride?" questioned Tommy.

Tiffany was startled for a seconding, seeming to have forgotten Tommy was there as well. She then composed herself and answered

"No I'll ninja streak and run to the fields. I'll call you later when I'm coming home!" said Tiffany hurriedly. She reached for her green soccer that was by the door and already was out the door before she could hear Tommy say

"I thought you weren't allowed to."

Tommy sighed and shook his head at his daughter antics.

"Guess I have some free time to look at the Dino Gems." he said to himself while heading over to the Tyrannosaurus skull.

* * *

><p>When Tiffany got to the main part of town she thought it was best to run instead of Ninja Streaking the whole way to the fields. She still was running as fast as she could so she could reach the fields on time. She hardly was noticing to anyone around her that she knocked right into someone when she was in front of the movie theater. It caused both her and the other person to fall down.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Tiffany getting up and helping the girl up.

"It's fine." said the girl but Tiffany could tell she was in slight pain.

Tiffany took a full lock at who she knocked into. The girl was very pretty. She wore rock star type clothes that were yellow and black. She also had dirty blonde hair and seemed to be around Tiffany's age.

"No it's not. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was running late." explained Tiffany.

"Really it's fine. Mind me asking who you are though?" she asked.

"Tiffany Oliver."

"Kira Ford." she introduced.

"It was nice to meet you but I really need to go so see you later!" said Tiffany already staring to run away.

* * *

><p>Tiffany was able to reach the fields at 9:29. She already saw a lone red figure with a soccer ball dribbling around the field and also taking a few shots. She then proceeded in running over.<p>

"Hey Conner!" she called.

Conner looked around and saw her and smiled. Tiffany had caught up to where he was.

"Hey. Glad to see you made it on time." he said

"Yeah I'm glad I made it on time as well." Tiffany said.

"I was thinking we could take turns shooting onto each other. That ok?" Conner said.

"Sounds good. I'll be goalie first." she said smiling.

* * *

><p>It already been a week that Tiffany had been in Reefside. She had become so accustomed to Reefside that she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. Blue Bay Harbor and her friends back there needed her help. Besides, the purpose of coming on this trip was to get rid of the nightmares. She been able to sleep better then she had in a while.<p>

If she could, she would want to spend longer here. She was with Conner every day. They were normally at the soccer fields but one time they went to the movies and another they went to the park. Conner defiantly became her closet friend she ever had.

If she wasn't with Conner, most of the time she was 'Haley's Cybercafe' so she could get a smoothies or something else to drink. She became to know Haley more and how she knew her Dad.( That something that had changed. Tiffany finally started calling Tommy 'Dad' feeling like it just felt right to her.)

Also at 'Haley's Cybercafe', Ethan was normally there playing video games on the computer. She had gotten to know him kind of well. She realized he wasn't just a gaming nerd but was super smart and knew about high tech stuff. It reminded her kind of Billy (the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger). Her mom mentioned a Billy a couple of times that she could remember and she had seen him at her mother's funeral. She understood then what her Mom meant when she mentioned how smart he was.

As for the girl she had bumped into, Kira Ford. She had only spotted her around town a few times and only enough time to say hello briefly. The first time she had spotted her though she had given Kira a sheepish look. Though the last time she had saw her, she had a guitar with her then, only giving Tiffany the concluding factor that she was a rock star type person.

Right now it was final day in Reefside. Tiffany was with Conner at the soccer fields and they had just finishing practicing with each other. They were now just next to each other, laying on their backs relaxing and looking at the blue sky.

"I can't believe your leaving today." said Conner

"Me either." stated Tiffany

"I'm not going to have anyone to practice with." said Conner sadly.

"It didn't stop you before though." replied Tiffany.

There was a silence between them for a while till Tiffany broke it.

"I better go. I still need to pack up all my stuff and my dad probably will have dinner ready soon." said Tiffany.

Conner then stood up and then held out his hands for to pull Tiffany up. She took his hands and sprung up.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem." Conner said.

There was another silence between them as they just stood there.

"Later , I guess." said Tiffany awkwardly.

Tiffany was about to start walking away when Conner did something that surprised her. He kissed her cheek.

"Later." said Conner starting to walk to where his red car was.

Tiffany stood in her spot for a while watching Conner's retreating figure head towards the parking lot where his car was. She could feel herself blushing like crazy. She was finally able to snap out of it and start into town until it was safe enough to Ninja Streak away.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" asked Tommy<p>

"Yeah" responded Tiffany.

They were both by the door with their suitcases ready to leave. Tommy then walked out the door. Tiffany took one last look at the house she had stayed in before closing the door and walking to the black jeep. Before she knew it they were both in the car and driving by the Reefside sign.

"I'm going to miss it here." thought Tiffany. She was broke by her thought by her dad talking to her.

"You never did tell me the name of the person you were always hanging out with." he said.

"His name was Conner." she responded while gazing out the window. She sighed.

"I'm going to miss Conner." she thought

**A/N: Well here's the chapter! I know it's not good. I was really just trying to finish it kind of quickly.I'll prob edit this at some point in time. I don't know when I will be able to do update next with the next episode chapter cause my computer for some reason is having a bunch of problems and will not allow me to watch videos. Im going to try update it as soon as it works for me though. In the mean time I might write another story but it wont be about power rangers. Either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter prob. **

**Thanks and please review!**


End file.
